When Reality Crumbles
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Reality and time start melting away. Suddenly time turns back for some, turning Percy and Nico into little children, other realities bleed in, turning Rachel into a demigoddess. Those left hide on the Argo II. Through a crack in reality, a flying ship enters, on board Bianca, Savior of Olympus. How will they save the world together? Nico/Percy & Bianca/Annabeth
1. Rescue from Reality

Nicercy || PJatO || Biancabeth || When Reality Crumbles || Biancabeth || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: When Reality Crumbles – And Faith Prevails

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both/twist

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, fluff, h/c, past character deaths, parallel universes, deaging/aging, genderbend (Piper), mermen, merman sex, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Calypso/Piper, Jason/Reyna

Percy Jackson Characters:

 _Deaged_ : Perseus Jackson (8), Nico di Angelo (10), Hazel Levesque (4), Frank Zhang (6), Leo Valdez (5), Jason Grace (9), Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (7) , Connor Stoll male; Peter), Cecil Rogers & Lou Ellen (Twin Gods; deaged), Hylla Ramírez-Arellano (shewolf)

 _Unaffected_ : Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason

 _Animals_ : Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Tempest, Scipio

 _From a Parallel Universe_ : Bianca di Angelo (Savior of Olympus), Luke Castellan (Roman Hero), Ethan Nakamura (Roman Hero), Alabaster C. Torrington (Hero), Charles Beckendorf (Hero), Silena Beauregard (Hero), Tyson (Roman Demigod), Ella (Oracle)

Summary: When reality and time crumble around them, it effects people. For some, time turns back and Percy finds himself eight years old again, not remembering anything past that age. Annabeth, unaffected from the shift in time and reality, tries to gather her friends on the Argo II. Whether they're deaged like Percy, or affected by alternate realities bleeding in, like Rachel who was now a demigod. But they're not the only ones affected by the shift and crumble of reality and time.

When their universe collides with another universe, they crash into the ship of Bianca di Angelo, Savior of Olympus. Percy had lost his brother Tyson, but when the two crews are united, the Roman demigod hero Tyson is more than delighted to take care of his cute, little brother from another reality. And this Bianca, who had lost her Nico years ago, is more than grateful to be reunited with him. And maybe Bianca will find far more than just her lost brother, when she, as the captain, unites with Annabeth and her crew to guarantee better safety for both crews and all of them...

 **When Reality Crumbles**

 _And Faith Prevails_

 _Chapter 1: Rescue from Reality_

"I'm s—scared, Neeks."

"It's alright, Percy. I'll protect you."

It was so surreal. Annabeth knitted her eyebrows up as she watched the two boys. Well, children was more like it. Eight-years-old Percy was curled together into a ball, hiding in the embrace of a ten-years-old Nico, who held onto him protectively. This whole thing was a mess, really.

Pantheons aren't meant to mingle and after Greeks and Romans were united, after Annabeth's second run-in with the Kane-siblings and after she aided her Norse cousin Magnus, reality couldn't take it anymore. Time and reality itself melt away. Literally melted away.

There were dinosaurs in New York, the Rocky Mountains were actually melting, there was a giant iceberg in the middle of Nevada. Both reality and time seemed meaningless and it affected people and places. Not everyone or everything, but enough as it was. Annabeth was lucky, she was unaffected by it all. At least for now, who knew how long that was going to last?

It had started a couple months ago – Annabeth had lost track of time, unsure how much time had truly past since this mess had gone down. First instincts had been panic. Second instinct was to go and get her friends and find some safe place to hide – as safe as possible.

/flashback\

Her first station had been Percy, quite obviously. But reaching his apartment in New York had been devastating. The eighteen-years-old was missing ten years. A little boy, cowering in front of a disgusting smelling man, who was beating the crap out of the little boy. Time had reversed in this house and Percy had been back to the time when Smelly Gabe had still been around.

Traveling with a child was complicated, so she called for help, called for Camp Half-Blood. Thankfully, there were still some around who were their proper age and their proper selves.

"Where are we going?", asked the boy once his crying had subsided.

"Sh, Percy", cooed Annabeth softly, bouncing the little child on her arms a bit. "It's gonna be alright. I called some friends, they'll pick us up with a giant, flying ship. Isn't that cool?"

"...Wow", whispered Percy in awe, turning those giant, sea-green eyes on him.

"Yeah, wow", agreed Annabeth with the smallest smile.

Little Percy was probably the cutest thing in the world – at least when he wasn't crying. She was glad that he had finally stopped crying after two hours of being huddled up together on the roof, waiting for Clarisse and whoever was her crew to pick them up. For as long, Annabeth had been comforting Percy, realizing he didn't know her. He was physically _and_ mentally back to eight. But saving him from Smelly Gabe apparently was proof enough to show that she was good. And she looked 'pretty like a Disney Princess' (she was glad Clarisse hadn't been there to hear that one).

"Who's your friends?", asked Percy concerned, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

And even though he smeared her shirt with snot and tears, she didn't mind, because he had finally stopped crying and he was seeking comfort with her. She was glad for it, because this could have gone into the opposite direction easily. Mistrusting of strangers, frightened even. But this poor, little boy was so starved for love and affection that he just latched onto it.

"They're our friends", corrected Annabeth and smiled at the little Percy.

"You weren't lying when you said he was cute."

Annabeth's head snapped up to stare at the ship in the sky. Percy in her arms gasped and stared with even wider eyes. Clarisse was staring down at them with one arched eyebrow – and holding back the teenaged-versions of Connor and Travis who tried to jump the rail and look at them closer.

"So Percy isn't the only one?", asked Annabeth half-frightened.

"We have a whole freaking kindergarten up here", grunted Clarisse, looking nonplussed.

The Argo II lowered itself and Clarisse threw a latter down. Annabeth cautiously placed Percy on the ground and ushered him to climb up. He was more than eager, because his inner Poseidon was totally impressed by the giant ship. He half stumbled over the rail and into the arms of two more than eager sons of Hermes. Connor and Travis giggled delighted, looking him up and down.

"Hello", chimed Connor, poking Percy's cheek. "I'm Fred, he's George."

"We're wizards", added Travis, tilting his head. "Who are you?"

"Wizards?", gasped Percy – those eyes were going to pop out if he continued like that.

"They're Travis and Connor and a pain in the ass", corrected Clarisse irritated. "Chris! Keep your brothers in line before I throw them overboard, because I swear to the gods-"

Annabeth blinked dazed as Chris ran up to them, grabbing Travis and Connor by the ears to pull them along, causing Annabeth to laugh softly. "Training for when you two are getting married?"

The joke fell flat though when Clarisse looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. She was twenty-one by now, the Giant War had ended two years ago. Chris had proposed not long before the world had started to fall apart. Wedding postponed until it was saved _again_.

"So, who's here? And... in what conditions?", asked Annabeth to change topics.

"You're big and scary", said Percy as he stared up at Clarisse. "You're cool."

Clarisse chocked on a laugh at that and ruffled his hair. "Brat. Let's get moving below deck, you never know what's lurking out here. Thalia is on watch-duty up there."

Percy huddled close to Annabeth, making grabby motions until he got her hand. How in the world had the sassy loudmouth hero been such an adorable little angel? Was that what Gabe's abuse had done to Percy? Made him put up walls of jokes and cheekiness to cope with the world?

"Who's that? Is he a demigod too? Can he do something too? Wow, he has pretty eyes! What's his name?", was loudly called into her face as they entered the mess-hall.

Annabeth blinked and took a step back. Wow. The olive-skinned boy with the dark curls and the even darker eyes was all up in their faces, looking at Annabeth and Percy like they were the new wonders of the world. Annabeth had completely forgotten what Nico used to be like before... well, before he had hit his dark phase of isolation and anger. All full of energy and up in your face, asking a million questions and thinking everyone and everything was awesome. She remembered how Percy had complained about it, how exhausting the little Nico used to be. Glancing down, Annabeth noted with a smile that this opinion apparently changed now that Percy was younger. Percy was staring at Nico with his mouth open a little, head tilted sideways.

"What's a demigod?", asked Percy, mouth forming an O. "And you talk funny."

"Is not funny!", protested Nico with a huff. "I'm from Italia! And demigods are _awesome_. Their parents are gods – real gods like from the myths! My papà is Hades, he's the king of the underworld and the most awesome god ever, because he controls ghosts and shadows!"

"But... ghosts and shadows are creepy", frowned Percy, half hiding behind Annabeth's leg. "I don't like the dark. It's scary. What's your name? I'm Percy. And that's Annabeth, she's my new big sister."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she stared down at Percy, who had just stated this with so much conviction as though they had known each other for years. Which they had, but Percy didn't remember. Nico only briefly glanced up at Annabeth before focusing on Percy again.

"Niccoló di Angelo", replied Nico with the largest grin possible. "But you can call me Nico!"

"So, you already met the third biggest nuisance on the ship", grunted Clarisse as she pulled Annabeth aside. "Right after the younger and even more mischievous Stolls."

Annabeth followed Clarisse over to the table where Rachel and Octavian were sitting together, reading various books at once – or at least trying to. Annabeth was only mildly surprised to see Octavian here. He had, at the end, pulled through and stayed loyal. He still had been shunned for what he had done. Apparently, this was now his time to repent himself. Which could be seen by the fact that he had a sleeping Reyna sitting on his lap, face against his chest. Next to him sat Jason, also deep asleep. They were somewhere between seven and nine, Annabeth guessed.

"Babysitting duty while Grace Senior is on watch-duty", grunted Octavian displeased.

He looked older – not by age, but by the fact that he had a shadow of a beard growing from being too busy to shave. He glared at her briefly before he returned his attention to the book in front of him. Annabeth offered a forced and pained smile as she sat down next to the sleeping Jason, noticing how Octavian had one arm wrapped around him, caressing him a bit.

"Are you... cuddling with two praetors?", asked Annabeth teasingly.

"Sh. It's the only way to make them sleep", hissed Octavian with the nastiest glare thrown at her. "It's not like I chose to babysit shrunken heroes! But _someone_ has to."

A growl from behind startled Annabeth. She turned to see a large, white wolf laying on the ground, glaring at Octavian warningly. Raising one eyebrow, she turned back to Clarisse.

"That would be Hylla. Apparently some kind of reality where Romans are wolves, seeing as they're raised by Lupa", muttered Clarisse, running her hands over her face. "So... be extra sweet on Reyna, because wolf-Hylla is fiercely protective of her little sister..."

"Okay. New. What else is new?", asked Annabeth and leaned back concerned.

"She isn't the oracle anymore", grunted Octavian, jerking his head into Rachel's direction.

"I'm a demigod!", yelped Rachel with sparkling eyes. "Daughter of Apollo. Not the oracle any longer, sadly enough. Or at least I haven't quite figured out how to... do oracle-stuff with demigod-powers. Still a lot to learn. But I'm a good archer now and I can influence the weather... a bit..."

Annabeth could only shake her head at that. Rachel as a demigoddess, she wasn't sure if it was a good or a terrifying thing. She twisted her body enough to check for Percy again. He was still with Nico, Travis and Connor and who she assumed to be Frank, Leo and Hazel. Hazel was comfortably seated on Nico's lap, staring up at him adoringly, all her curls wildly pointing up.

"She's four", answered Rachel when she saw the look on Annabeth's face. "Took us a while to get her to trust us, but when we told Nico she's his little sister, he... exploded into rainbows and unicorns. All eager to be a big brother and guiding her. He was the first one she trusted and she hasn't left his side since then. And since she seems to think that Leo is her cuddle-toy – granted, with that giant mess of fluffy curls, the little Leo does look like a little lion – and Frank apparently took to Nico as a big brother too... Well, at least the kids are getting along, huh?"

"Frank is six and Leo is five and they're both a giant pain in the ass, because they can't control their powers yet. Leo randomly bursts into flames and Frank occasionally turns into small mammals", added Clarisse with the most sour face possible. "I want to give them up for adoption. Then there are the trickster teens – I completely forgot just how utterly annoying those two brats used to be before they became 'responsible' cabin-heads... I swear, the only bearable child is Reyna."

"Jason is cute", chimed Rachel in, large grin plastered on her face. "He follows Nico around like a lost puppy – it is _so adorable_. So, we think that even though they don't remember each other due to their bodies and minds being send back in time, there is still a certain sense of recognition."

"Thank the gods for that!", grunted Clarisse and threw her hands in the air. "Containing those brats if they wouldn't trust us at all would probably end in the apocalypse... Well, faster than the apocalypse is currently approaching anyway. Giant pain in the... everything, actually."

"Who was our navigator?", threw Annabeth in before Clarisse could fall into another rant about how annoying little demigods were (like they didn't already know that from camp-experience, really). "I didn't recognize him. Who else did you manage to gather here?"

"The navigator was Peter, as she prefers to be called now that she's a he. You may remember him as Piper though", replied Chris with a mischievous grin. "And when Connor and Travis turn back to their real age, they both owe me money. They were so sure that Piper's... sense of dressing and playing her being-a-girl-down-thing rooted from being a lesbian. I always knew it was something... ah, something else. Not that I'm judging, as long as she's happy in her new body. Well, his."

"Oh and Calypso has the _biggest_ crush on Piper's new self", giggled Rachel. "Then again, Piper seems to be quite happy being Peter, more... settled. Not... not feeling like there's something he needs to hide, something he needs to change. Calypso is in the kitchen at the moment, by the way."

"So... let me sum this up...", drawled Annabeth dumbfounded. "Rachel is a demigod, Piper is a guy, Hylla is a _wolf_ and Nico, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Connor and Travis got turned into kids...?"

"Leo, Frank, Hazel and Nico were together when the ripple of disrupted time hit them", explained Octavian with a short nod. "We assume that the same can be said about the Stolls, though most likely a different... ripple. And we're all grateful for that, because I think toddler-versions of them would be even more... of a hand full, to say it nicely."

"Ah, you trained him well, Rach", snickered Annabeth amused as she saw his glare.

"And then there are Cecil and Lou", added Rachel, grinning a bit. "Watch out for them."

"Why? Are they flying monkeys?", asked Annabeth surprised.

"Something like that... They got hit by a wave of other-reality too. One where they're not demigods, but full gods. Twin children of Hermes and Hecate. Mischievous magic", muttered Clarisse, looking short of an aneurism. "Granted, their magic is strong and it is probably the only thing protecting this ship and we have to thank daddy Jake and mommy Will for that, because apparently this sense of recognition made Cecil and Lou believe that Will and Jake are their parents. Good for us."

"That's good", sighed Annabeth relieved and stood.

"Why's that good? I mean, I know because it means they don't tear the ship apart, but...", asked Chris a bit confused, watching the blonde girl walk away from the table.

"Because Will being here means you have a child of Apollo... who has been a child of Apollo for more than two weeks, sorry Rachel", answered Annabeth and knelt down in front of the little ones. "Percy, honey, will you come with me? I want you to meet a friend, he's a doctor."

"Why? Is Percy sick?", asked Frank with large, innocent eyes.

The little Canadian was on the chubby side – not hard to guess considering how he had been when Annabeth had first met him – but he looked so adorable with his chubby cheeks and wide eyes. She offered him a smile and ruffled his hair, because it was too hard to resist.

"No, he's not sick, but...", started Annabeth, unsure how to continue.

"He's hurt", supplied Nico with an upset frown, staring intensely at Percy as though he could see right through every single injury hidden beneath his clothes. "Why's he hurt?"

Annabeth blinked slowly. Nico was an enigmatic child, really. This carefree, loud, excited and happy ten-years-old was the same one who, only months later had become the fierce Ghost King. Just because he was bubbly and loud didn't mean she should underestimate him. He had always been far older than he looked, far more mature than most teenagers Annabeth knew. More mature than any child had a right to, really. But in the end, it had been Bianca's death that had completely flipped the switch and fast-forwarded through his childhood. She needed to be cautious with him.

"There's a bad man at home", replied Percy, lower lip quivering and eyes shimmering with tears.

"Don't worry, there's no bad man here", whispered Nico and pulled Percy into a hug. "You're safe."

Some things truly were instincts, guessed Annabeth. Whatever age, form or circumstances, Nico would always be drawn to Percy and would always try to protect him. How many months had she spend watching them dance around each other now? Before this mess, after the Giant War? But Nico didn't think he deserved nice things and Percy was too broken from the wars to believe something good would ever happen to him again. They were both broken in their own ways. Not now though, now they were just two innocent, little children, clinging onto each other.

/flashback|end\

Annabeth was awesome, but Nico was kinda more awesome. Not that Percy was going to tell that to his big sister – he knew they weren't related, but she was watching out for him and fussing over him like his mom used to and she was like really, really clever. They had been on the flying ship for nearly a month now and Percy really liked it. Not just because it was a ship and it could fly. He had made all those amazing and cool friends, like Nico. Nico was older than him and stronger. He had those awesome powers where he could control darkness and ghosts, which meant that Nico could make sure that no monsters were hiding in the shadows and no ghosts would get into their room. He had powers too, or so Annabeth said, but he didn't really know how to control them.

"Pew-cy!"

Yawning a little, Percy blinked one eye open. All the little ones were sharing one room, because the ship only had eight bedrooms anyway. Nico was older and should be in the big kids' room with Travis, Connor, Jason, Cecil and Lou, but because Percy had bad nightmares about Smelly Gabe, Nico always sneaked into their room and to Percy's sleeping space. And when that happened, the others soon followed. First was Hazel, who was always happy and giggly when she saw her big brother, so she would waddle over on unsure feet to snuggle up to Nico. Next was mostly Leo, just like right now. The little lion apparently decided that Percy was his big brother. But Percy was fine with that, somehow being a big brother felt like it was part of him. Then Frank would follow and cuddle up next to Leo on Percy's side and last was Reyna, who squeezed in on Nico's side of the cuddle-pile, together with Hazel. They always were a puppy-pile, that was what Annabeth called it. Percy didn't understand, because they weren't puppies. Well, Frank was, sometimes.

"What's it, Leo?", asked Percy with a yawn.

"Cuddles!", demanded the five-years old Latino, throwing himself at Percy.

Percy giggled and hugged Leo close. The energetic little one was totally awesome. He was as hyper as Percy and as prone for getting into trouble. They were totally meant to be brothers, Percy was sure of that. Ruffling Leo's wild curls, Percy turned around to see that Nico was still awake too.

"Nico?", asked Percy softly. "I have a question. Can I ask you a question and you won't laugh?"

"Uh... sure?", nodded the older boy confused. "What is it, Percy?"

"Are we always gonna be friends?", asked Percy, frowning.

"That's a silly question", said Nico, now even more confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh...", mumbled Percy and averted his eyes. "It's just... I never had a friend before. Everyone always thinks I'm weird and a freak and stupid, just because I'm eight and still can't really read and am a little slow and because I talk to horses and fishes. I don't... I wanna be friends with you forever because I never had a friend before a—and... what if you decide I'm too stupid too?"

"That's a silly Percy", frowned Nico and crawled closer to pull Percy (and consequently also Leo) into a hug. "You're not stupid. You're totally awesome and we'll be best friends forever and ever and longer. I'm the son of Hades, we can even be friend when we're both ghosts."

"...I don't wanna be a ghost", whispered Percy frightened.

Nico laughed and grinned broadly at Percy. "But we could haunt houses together?"

"Like Casper?", asked Percy curiously. "Friendly ghosts, right?"

"Of course", agreed Nico with a smile. "As long as we're together, right?"

"Right", nodded Percy relieved and snuggled up to Nico. "I'm glad I met you."

Nico just grinned proudly and hugged Percy some closer. If he was being honest, he never had a friend like Percy either. Back in Italy, he mostly just ran after Bianca, because he adored her so much. Auntie Rachel had said that Bianca was with his mom and that they had send Nico here because she was sick and they didn't want him to get the same. He didn't like that, but he liked the people he had met on this ship. Especially his totally cute baby sister Hazel and his totally awesome Percy, who he was never ever going to give up, especially if Percy was afraid of it.

* * *

 _Author's note: I'M DONE! SOOO DONE! Handed in my Bachelor Thesis this morning. Dooone! Wooow! And yes, I know I should get back into the stories I have, but... it's so much work getting back into the plots so to celebrate I started something new. Not to worry, all will be updated soon enough too. ;)_

 _This... is gonna be crazy! It'll start off with kid!Percy and kid!Nico, but they won't stay kids, don't worry. Reality still bleeds and even I don't know how and when it will affect who. For now, fluff and adorable little kids! Merman!Percy will follow later *grins*_


	2. A Crash and a Crush

Nicercy || PJatO || Biancabeth || When Reality Crumbles || Biancabeth || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: When Reality Crumbles – And Faith Prevails

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both/twist

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, fluff, h/c, past character deaths, parallel universes, deaging/aging, genderbend (Piper), mermen, merman sex, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Calypso/Piper, Jason/Reyna

Percy Jackson Characters:

 _Deaged_ : Perseus Jackson (8), Nico di Angelo (10), Hazel Levesque (4), Frank Zhang (6), Leo Valdez (5), Jason Grace (9), Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (7) , Connor Stoll male; Peter), Cecil Rogers & Lou Ellen (Twin Gods; deaged), Hylla Ramírez-Arellano (shewolf)

 _Unaffected_ : Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason

 _Animals_ : Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Tempest, Scipio

 _From a Parallel Universe_ : Bianca di Angelo (Savior of Olympus), Luke Castellan (Roman Hero), Ethan Nakamura (Roman Hero), Alabaster C. Torrington (Hero), Charles Beckendorf (Hero), Silena Beauregard (Hero), Tyson (Roman Demigod), Ella (Oracle)

Summary: When reality and time crumble around them, it effects people. For some, time turns back and Percy finds himself eight years old again, not remembering anything past that age. Annabeth, unaffected from the shift in time and reality, tries to gather her friends on the Argo II. Whether they're deaged like Percy, or affected by alternate realities bleeding in, like Rachel who was now a demigod. But they're not the only ones affected by the shift and crumble of reality and time.

When their universe collides with another universe, they crash into the ship of Bianca di Angelo, Savior of Olympus. Percy had lost his brother Tyson, but when the two crews are united, the Roman demigod hero Tyson is more than delighted to take care of his cute, little brother from another reality. And this Bianca, who had lost her Nico years ago, is more than grateful to be reunited with him. And maybe Bianca will find far more than just her lost brother, when she, as the captain, unites with Annabeth and her crew to guarantee better safety for both crews and all of them...

 **When Reality Crumbles**

 _And Faith Prevails_

 _Chapter 2: A Crash and a Crush_

Annabeth was sitting at the table in the dining hall, holding a steaming mug of coffee with both hands, her storm-gray eyes fixed on Percy, not letting him out of sight. After she found him being beaten by this awful man, Annabeth just couldn't help it. She hated it too, hated it herself and knew that Percy would hate her for it too. Because she no longer saw her sassy best friend or the savior of Olympus, when she looked at the little child, all she saw was a victim. It was obvious why Percy _never_ talked about his childhood, because he didn't want that. He didn't want to be looked at like a victim, because that wasn't what he was. He was a survivor. He had survived two wars, had survived alone on the streets for months without a memory, had survived the child abuse. Still, after having found Percy like that, as a cowering, crying little child who couldn't fight back even if he'd want to, it was hard to see anything else but this vulnerable victim.

"I wonder how this will affect them when they turn back", mused Rachel with a frown.

"Mh... If they can remember it...", added Annabeth, keeping her voice low.

"If they can, Nico won't stop blushing for a month", laughed Will, eyes sparkling.

All three of them stared intensely at Nico now. The Ghost King's feelings for Percy were a widely known secret around them all. The only one who was blissfully oblivious to it was Percy, actually. Looking at them now though, practically nose to nose as Nico explained something in a high and excited voice, arms waving around widely. Both boys were wide-eyed in excitement, cheeks flushed and grins plastered on their faces. There was such a refreshing innocence about them that warmed Annabeth's heart. In all this chaos and apocalyptic drama, it was the kind of strength and hope they needed to keep going. Thalia's snort as Jason walked over to his cousins and tried to squeeze in interrupted Annabeth's thoughts. The blonde reluctantly turned to her old friend. Thalia was sitting on the floor, leaning against the white fur of Hylla's wolf-form while braiding the hair of little Reyna, who seemed very content at that moment, smiling brightly.

"Those three are ridiculous. Imagine if the real Big Three would behave any like them", said Thalia.

That elected a laughter from them all. Though the light mood was interrupted by a crash. Thalia instantly pulled Reyna and Jason into a tight hug, while Annabeth was shielding Nico and Percy. Screams echoed through the ship and Cecil and Lou flew into the dining hall. Literally. They were wearing winged shoes, a purple mist surrounding the two young gods as they rushed over to Will and crashed into his chest, clinging onto the blonde like he was their everything.

"Sh, it's alright, little ones", whispered Will softly, smoothing the children's hair down.

"Is not. Is scary. Feels powerful", whimpered Lou, eyes closed tightly.

"Rift", was all that Cecil pressed out, as though it hurt him.

Annabeth exchanged a concerned look with Will as she held onto Nico and Percy. She ship was shaking and seemed to be going down fast. They were shipwrecked in the sky. Panic rose in her. She could hear the screams and calls upstairs, where Clarisse, Jake, Chris and Piper were. Moments stretched far too long until Calypso entered, carrying Leo and Hazel while Frank was running after her, trying to cling onto her dress. There was a distressed look on her face.

"W—What's happening?", stammered Calypso, fingers clawed into Leo's curls.

"Cw-ash", mumbled Leo upset.

"Well, you can trust the son of Hephaestus on that", remarked Octavian blankly. "Wonderful. This is the kind of situation where Valdez would actually be _useful_ and he wastes it by being five."

The next moment, Octavian grunted and went into his knees, staring down at a rather fierce and upset looking son of Poseidon. "No saying bad things about Leo! Leo is awesome!"

"D—Did that little brat just kick my shin?", hissed Octavian with a glare.

"Oh, you will be _so_ happy about this moment once you're back to your normal age, Percy", laughed Annabeth and kissed his forehead as she pulled him close again.

"Yeah, Jackson is totally adorable when he's being a nuisance and all, but could we maybe focus on the fact that we're pummeling into our pending doom?", growled Octavian irritated.

"Will!", exclaimed Annabeth, her brain playing all possibilities out in front of her. "You need to talk to Lou and Cecil. They're _gods_ , they can bring us down safely. And they trust you."

Will nodded sharply and pushed Cecil and Lou off enough to stare at them intensely. "Hey, kids. I need you to do something for me, yes? You need to concentrate very, _very_ hard and think of something good and safe. You know how to use your powers, you just need to... think bigger."

He had no idea what he was doing, to be honest. How was he supposed to explain to those young gods how their powers worked? But apparently the expression on his face was troubling enough to worry the children into nodding. Shortly thereafter, they had their eyes tightly closed and seemed to concentrate. The feeling of falling stopped without a warning, knocking the air out of them. There was a crash, but it was softer, as though they were just falling down a meter or so.

"Rachel, Calypso, Octavian, Will – stay here with the children. Will and Rachel, check everyone for injuries. Thalia, with me", ordered Annabeth. "We'll send anyone who got hurt to you."

"Yes, captain", grunted Octavian and rolled his eyes.

Annabeth tried to find her way – the ship was laying half on its side, it was more a climb than walking as she made her way to the deck. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she realized where they were. Olympus. Olympus had been sealed off since the gods had faded out of existence. Just when she thought she had her bearings again, she saw that there was _another_ Argo II laying next to theirs, smoking just as badly. So they had most likely crashed into that other flying ship, causing them to wreck in the first place. Clarisse, Chris, Jake and Piper were standing on deck.

"Chris, go and check on your brothers. It's unsettling not to know where they are", ordered Annabeth, her voice sharp as she looked around. "Jake, can you survey the damage?"

They turned to face the other ship as someone climbed out of it. She counted eight, probably early to late twenties, but she couldn't make any details out. Annabeth's stomach knotted nervously as she gripped her dagger a little tighter. Clarisse and Thalia flanked her, weapons at the ready, with Piper a little behind them, also holding onto her dagger. His dagger. Annabeth's eyes wandered over the fit physique of the native American young man. He was handsome, broad, with an undercut and with blue feathers woven into the hair. It was still strange to think of his female best friend – who Piper had grown to be, Annabeth's best friend next to Percy – as a guy. But now was not the time.

"W—Who are you?", called Annabeth out, voice wavering a little.

"I'm Luke Castellan, son of Mercury and praetor of New Rome. Who are _you_?"

Now that definitely knocked the air out of her lungs. Luke. Her Luke. Not her Luke. He was older – of course he was older, it had been years since his death – and he was missing his scar. He wore the traditional robes of the praetor, a confident smirk stretched over his face.

"You're so full of yourself, it's a miracle you didn't add 'hero of Olympus' or 'captain of the Charon's Ferry'...", snorted the voice of a beautiful, well-curved girl. "Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades and leader of Camp Half-Blood. See? I can do that too, Lucas."

She was Bianca. Not that Annabeth would have recognized her without the name, because it had been too many years since her death and she had only been a child when she had died. Now she was the same age as Annabeth, nineteen. She was maybe two inches taller than Annabeth, her broad, black curls reaching down to her knees as they floated freely. She was a wearing black dress that reached her mid-thighs, tied together in the middle by what looked like a girdle or a short corset in silver and adored by small jewel-shards. And those legs were killer legs. Not that the rest of her was any less amazing. Especially that pair of firm-looking breasts that was pushed up and together by the corset was _very_ impressive. Annabeth felt herself blush and avert her eyes. Before she did so, she caught the amused sparkle in those pitch-black eyes.

"Your turn", prompted Bianca, raising one elegant eyebrow.

"A—Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena", replied Annabeth slowly, trying to calm her breathing.

"I can see that the girl is gorgeous, but try keeping it together, Annie", hissed Peter behind her.

There was that same gleam in those mismatched eyes, the one she knew from Piper and it instantly calmed her down a little. Familiarity was good, especially considering how much seemed upside down these days. Relaxing a little, she forced her face into a steeled mask.

"Who are those with you? How did you get here?", asked Annabeth sharply.

The playful smile on Bianca's face slipped as she realized the pretty blonde could also be serious. Straightening her back, Bianca motioned for their six comrades to step up closer. Not so much to follow Annabeth's request, but more so to have immediate backup in case of a fight.

"You go first, bella", prompted Bianca, a challenge in he eyes.

Annabeth made a face. "Beth. Annabeth, actually. And those are... my crew-members. Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Now, your turn."

The six others stepped into the light and even without names, Annabeth recognized four of them.

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus." Beckendorf and Silena were nearly adults now, Silena more defined than how she remembered the blonde, as though she had trained instead of putting makeup on.

"Ethan Nakamura, son of Rhamnusia." Ethan still had both his eyes and the Asian was growing a goatee that looked a little too much like Tony Stark. He also looked taller and broader now.

"Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate." Alabaster had a side-cut with purple-dyed hair, the shaved half still the distinctive dark brown she remembered, his freckles less prominent because he was quite tanned (and also well-trained, apparently). He looked like a punk, really.

Two traitors. Three, if they counted Luke too. Four, if she was being painfully nit-picky and also counted Silena. Was this the version from a world where the bad guys had won? Her grip on her weapon tightened as she looked at the two strangers. Were they a danger? A pretty and petite redheaded girl and a brunette teenaged boy, both about five years younger than the rest.

"Tyson Jackson, son of Neptune, and Ella Rebecca Dare, the Oracle of Delphi."

The grip she previously had loosened so abruptly that the dagger hit the ground. Tyson and Ella. Those were Tyson and Ella. Alive. Human. She looked closer. Ella looked the same, she was just missing the feathers and wings and claws, though her eyes were a bright green like Rachel's. But Tyson. Cyclopes were by nature more bulky and of course also way taller, had broader teeth and meaty hands and fingers and of course only one eye. This boy however was maybe an inch or two taller than Percy usually was, his shaggy, sand-brown hair as messy as Percy's, skin tanned and limbs long and muscular, though by far not bulky in any way. Well defined like a swimmer. His _two_ hazel eyes however sparkled with the same child-like mischief and happiness as she remembered from the one cyclops she had befriended. It was painful to look at him, really. Painful because it reminded her of the friend she lost, the brother Percy had lost. Just like Beckendorf, Silena, Luke, Ethan, Bianca – it was as though this crew was a marching band of guilt for Percy Jackson.

"H—How is that possible?", asked Clarisse, her voice strangled as she stared at Silena.

The daughter of Aphrodite however had the same look on her face. "C—Claire, you're..."

All that was left for the others was watch as the two girls practically collapsed into each other's arms and started sobbing simultaneously. There was no way this Silena was evil, otherwise those raw emotions would be a masterpiece of deception. Annabeth relaxed a little in her stance.

"Who are _you_?", asked Beckendorf, taking a step toward his girlfriend in a protective manner.

"We are... what is left of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter after the world collapsed", answered Thalia, her eyes locked on Luke. "But who are you? Why are you on a flying ship?"

"We're the heroes of Olympus", answered Luke, the mischievous smirk trying to cover the nervousness that Thalia's glare caused. "The seven of the prophecy. We were on the way back home after the war, but... I suppose there is not much left to come home to... And before we had a chance, there was a... crack, in the fabric of the world. Kinda like that episode of _Doctor Who_."

"Yeah, wait until you see Julius Caesar, Barack Obama and Teddy Roosevelt in the White House", muttered Annabeth beneath her breath, shaking her head. "Okay. So... Reality is falling apart because too many different gods collided. All of this started in our reality, this one, so it's the worst here. You're from a parallel universe and the tear in reality must have sucked your ship here."

"Absolutely fascinating...", whispered Bianca curiously, staring intensely at Annabeth. "I'd like to hear more about how this happened and... what this reality is. Who you are and why seem so startled to hear that we are the seven of the prophecy. I can only imagine you feel similarly."

Annabeth, Peter, Thalia and Clarisse exchanged a look before nodding in agreement. The twelve of them decided to sit together in a circle on the ground between their wrecked ships. Neutral territory. Annabeth found herself opposite Bianca and those intense, dark eyes stared at her again. Annabeth didn't really know why the Italian beauty did it, but it was utterly unnerving.

The next two hours were spend exchanging stories. Annabeth explained in great detail how reality had come to collapse and how their wars had gone down. Bianca, with a lot of interruptions from her crew-mates, related their own war stories. Listening closely, Annabeth could read between the lines and started to realize how those seven had replaced their own seven.

Bianca was their Percy, or one half of their Percy, so to say. The Greek hero of the Titan War and leader of Camp Half-Blood. Percy had died as a young boy, beaten to death by Gabe when he had tried to protect his little full-blood brother Tyson, who had been send to Camp Jupiter by Sally then, to ensure his safety after this heart-shattering loss. Percy was dead. There was a reality where Percy was dead – how could that be a thing?! How could _anyone_ keep going without the optimistic, bright, adorkable son of Poseidon? It broke Annabeth's heart just to think about it. Without Percy, Nico had no one who promised to keep his sister safe so the young child had decided to follow the quest himself and had ended up dying to protect and safe his big sister. This ultimate sacrifice had turned Bianca into a great hero, who tried her best to live up to her brother's expectations.

In a way, Jason was replaced by both Tyson and Luke here. Both Romans, Tyson being the Roman child of the Big Three like Jason and Hazel had been, but also at the same time the son of the sea to fill the gap left by his big brother's death. But he was young, only fifteen right now, and as childlike as their Tyson (which was refreshing and painful at the same time). Luke however was the praetor of New Rome and, with Tyson at his side, the Roman hero of the Titan War. As the son of Mercury instead of Hermes, he had been collected by Lupa when his mother had gone insane. Unlike Camp-Half-Blood, which he had steered clear off in favor of staying longer with his mother, trying to help her and in the end running away and living on the streets, Lupa came with back-up. The Romans took care of their own, so New Rome had helped Luke's mother, ensured that she would be taken care of in a nursing home. The bitterness their Greek Luke had was gone, nonexistent due to what the Romans had to offer. A city to live at, cohorts and not cabins where way too many were cramped into the Hermes Cabin, care for their parents. So Luke had risen to be a celebrated hero and a fair leader, no doubt and betrayal. It made Annabeth's heart ache.

Silena was their Piper and Beckendorf was their Leo. Both Leo and Piper were alive and at Camp Half-Blood, or had been so when their older siblings had left and no one from that crew knew who was still alive after the vicious battle. Due to the lack of Percy, it had been Clarisse who had gone with Beckendorf on the quest to destroy the Princess Andromeda. She had died to save him and Silena, wrecked by her best friend's sacrifice, had been pushed to train too. She wanted to honor what her best friend had lived. And everyone knew she too possessed charmspeak, just like Piper. Though Beckendorf having control over fire was new, at least to Annabeth. Then again, Beckendorf had always been a calm, collected and silent guy, unlike Leo. Leo was bursting with energy, he was very emotional and hyperactive, which was where his early lack of control rooted from. If Beckendorf had just been good at hiding it, or if he hadn't been aware of it because he was too calm to have it break out like that. This Beckendorf had only realized it during the Titan War too, when he had needed it to protect Silena during battle. Both were alive, both were heroes.

When Luke and Bianca had been swapped for the Giant War, Luke had chosen them as his companions for the quest. After all, Silena and Beckendorf were around Luke's age, the three oldest at camp. When Luke was forced to take a quest with people he didn't know, he felt better about asking those who were already adults – Luke himself had been twenty-three when he had died during the Titan War, after all – instead of _children_. In a way, it hurt Annabeth to think that. Because it was true, they had been children. Leo, Piper, Frank and Jason had been only fifteen, Nico only fourteen and Hazel just thirteen. Percy with his sixteen years and Annabeth with her seventeen had been the oldest – and wasn't that a sad thing to say about a _war_? The quest had brought Luke, Silena and Beckendorf closer together, which was how Silena and Beckendorf had gotten involved.

Ethan was just like Luke a Roman. Rhamnusia, not Nemesis. And just like for Luke, this had saved his life and sanity. He fulfilled the roles of both Annabeth and Frank, in a way. Maybe even so much more. Because who else could keep the balance between Greeks and Romans better than a son of the goddess of balance herself? He had a calculating and calm mind, the ability to take a step back and survey the situation – a strategist through and through, after all the son of revenge herself. Annabeth knew she wasn't a big deal during the quest of the seven – she herself didn't understand _why_ she earned her spot over Reyna or Nico. All she had added had been the quest for the Parthenon and even that she hadn't been able to end herself, leaving it up to Reyna and Nico to return the statue. Other than that, she had no special ability to offer like the others, or a quest she had partaken before that had been important for the war, like Hazel, Frank and Percy had, or Jason, Leo and Piper. It didn't even surprise her that she had been replaced. In this world, there had been no need for the Parthenon, no stirring war between Greeks and Romans. So Ethan just participated as part of the quest to free death, as praetor of New Rome. Which he was, alongside with Luke.

The three to free Hera had been Luke, with the assistance of Beckendorf and Silena. The three to free death had been Bianca, with the assistance of Ethan and Tyson. Alabaster however, well, in a way he was the Annabeth to Bianca's Percy, apparently. The dedicated best friend, who had stubbornly decided to tag along to New Rome. From there on out however, he took over Hazel's role. Because Hazel hadn't been needed for her father's powers but for her affliction to magic. Who better to fulfill that than the son of Hecate himself, after all?

Luke, Bianca, Ethan, Alabaster, Beckendorf, Silena and Tyson – the seven of the prophecy. And with them, Ella. A different Ella, apparently the rebirth of the harpy who had died centuries ago in their world and then had been reborn as the only child of the Dares, who never had Rachel. So in a way, their Ella was a combination of both Rachel and Ella.

Or that was what Annabeth had gathered from what had been said. Being a daughter of Athena was handy to read between the lines and dissect the retelling of their adventures. All in all, Annabeth was now sure that those eight didn't pose any danger to them or for the others of their crew.

"Now that we all bared out souls, how do we proceed?", asked Alabaster, sounding bored.

"Well, neither of us will be able to leave any time soon", countered Peter with one cocked eyebrow, motioning to their wrecked ships. "And we're short one tinkerer ourselves, so both our crews only have one son of Hephaestus to even begin to repair the ships."

"But I'm sure that under the guidance of Beckendorf and Jake, we all can work together and repair our ships", offered Annabeth with a pleasant smile. "And until then, I think that Olympus is the safest place to be. This is a palace, I for my part don't remember the last time I slept in an actual bed, so perhaps getting comfortable here and remaining together is the safest course of action."

"That's a generous offer", replied Bianca, returning the smile. "It's not a given that you'll accept us here. But yes, I have to agree with you. Safety in numbers and if this place truly is sealed off since your gods faded out of existence, then this truly is the safest place to be."

"There's just one thing you should know", grunted Thalia unwillingly, eying especially Bianca and Tyson. "Your brothers are alive and they are here. I know we said it when we explained about our wars, but I don't think you're aware that staying here together would mean you'll see them again."

Tyson and Bianca exchanged a concerned look, though then Tyson's face was the first one to crack into a large smile. Bianca's was more subdued, thinking more about the pain than the gain. When they were sure that Bianca and Tyson would be fine, Annabeth send Thalia and Peter in to get the others. Silena and Clarisse were talking animatedly, trying to catch up with what the life of their respective best friend would have been like if they hadn't died. Annabeth stayed close to Bianca, trying to analyze the daughter of Hades. Was this what their Bianca would have turned into too?

"N—Nico...", whispered Bianca, her face falling and her eyes filling with tears.

It was then that Annabeth realized something else. Nico had died during that first quest. When he was ten. Right now, thanks to the reality-shifts, he was ten. He must look exactly how he had the last time Bianca had seen him. Nico looked confused for only a moment, but the others had already explained to him how some were a different age at the moment, so he most likely dismissed the different age of his sister with that explanation. The next moment, his whole face lit up and he sped up to jump right into Bianca's awaiting arms, clinging tightly onto her neck.

"Bia! You're back! I'm glad. You were gone so long!", exclaimed Nico happily. "I missed you!"

"I... I... I missed you too", whispered Bianca, nearly crushing the little boy in her hug.

Annabeth felt like an intruder for watching, so she instead turned toward a startled and confused Percy. He most likely didn't understand why his Nico was fawning over this stranger. Smiling in an encouraging way, Annabeth knelt down in front of him, brushing his hair out of his face.

"That's Nico's big sister, the one he always talks about", explained Annabeth, causing Percy to grin on his friend's behalf. "And there's also someone who really wants to meet you. You... have a brother. Not like Leo or me, but a blood-related brother. His name is Tyson. You want to meet him?"

Percy's eyes looked as though they'd fall right out of the sockets as he nodded his head wildly. Grinning, Annabeth took his hand and stepped aside, motioning for Tyson to come closer. The brunette looked close to tears, but also immensely happy. He couldn't help but engulf Percy in a hug, lifting him off the ground and whirling him around. Percy giggled delighted at that.

"You look just the way you did when...", started Tyson and broke off.

Was that it? Were their current ages influenced by the ages they had when they died in the world that was apparently closest to them – the first world to properly collide with theirs? Shaking her head, Annabeth turned away. She had been thinking so hard since this crash happened, her brain was screaming for a break. By turning away, she saw Luke, who was laughing as Travis and Connor ganged up on him and bombarded him with a bazillion questions.

"That's... That's Charles Beckendorf, he's our big brother", was what she heard Jake say.

He was holding Leo up, the five-years-old looking curious as he blinked up at Beckendorf, looking curious and confused. "Bro-tha? Like Jake and Pew-cy? Moa brothas! Yay!"

"Gosh, he's the cutest thing ever!", exclaimed Silena, practically hearts in her eyes.

That reminded her of something else. Looking around a little, it wasn't hard to find Hazel, who had trailed after Jake, because Jake was carrying her Leo. Grinning amused, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Hazel's waist, causing the girl to yelp. With her on her arms, she walked back to Bianca and Nico. Nico was talking ten miles an hour to tell Bianca about his friends. He abruptly stopped when he caught sight of Annabeth, who was carrying Hazel.

"Bianca", called Annabeth out, blushing a bit as those deep, dark eyes bore right into her again. "Do you want to meet your little half-sister? This is Hazel, she's a daughter of Pluto."

Bianca looked fascinated. Understandably so, as the only child of a god. She smiled softly as she ruffled Hazel's curls, the little girl giggling delighted. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

 _Author's note: Now that I'm done establishing and introducing this world and its characters, we'll move on to Nico and Percy! What they think about their (new) siblings and each other._

 _Oooh and before I forget it, I have a poll up about the pairing of my next multiple-chapter story! Check it out ;)_


	3. Siblings and Serenity

Nicercy || PJatO || Biancabeth || When Reality Crumbles || Biancabeth || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: When Reality Crumbles – And Faith Prevails

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both/twist

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, fluff, h/c, past character deaths, parallel universes, deaging/aging, genderbend (Piper), mermen, merman sex, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Calypso/Piper, Jason/Reyna

Percy Jackson Characters:

 _Deaged_ : Perseus Jackson (8), Nico di Angelo (10), Hazel Levesque (4), Frank Zhang (6), Leo Valdez (5), Jason Grace (9), Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (7) , Connor Stoll male; Peter), Cecil Rogers & Lou Ellen (Twin Gods; deaged), Hylla Ramírez-Arellano (shewolf)

 _Unaffected_ : Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason

 _Animals_ : Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Tempest, Scipio

 _From a Parallel Universe_ : Bianca di Angelo (Savior of Olympus), Luke Castellan (Roman Hero), Ethan Nakamura (Roman Hero), Alabaster C. Torrington (Hero), Charles Beckendorf (Hero), Silena Beauregard (Hero), Tyson (Roman Demigod), Ella (Oracle)

Summary: When reality and time crumble around them, it effects people. For some, time turns back and Percy finds himself eight years old again, not remembering anything past that age. Annabeth, unaffected from the shift in time and reality, tries to gather her friends on the Argo II. Whether they're deaged like Percy, or affected by alternate realities bleeding in, like Rachel who was now a demigod. But they're not the only ones affected by the shift and crumble of reality and time.

When their universe collides with another universe, they crash into the ship of Bianca di Angelo, Savior of Olympus. Percy had lost his brother Tyson, but when the two crews are united, the Roman demigod hero Tyson is more than delighted to take care of his cute, little brother from another reality. And this Bianca, who had lost her Nico years ago, is more than grateful to be reunited with him. And maybe Bianca will find far more than just her lost brother, when she, as the captain, unites with Annabeth and her crew to guarantee better safety for both crews and all of them...

 **When Reality Crumbles**

 _And Faith Prevails_

 _Chapter 3: Siblings and Serenity_

Ethan frowned curiously as he sat together with his boyfriend and his best friend outside of Olympus. They had divided the rooms, the redhead from this world had written signs on the doors so the demigods would know where to find their respective comrades. He wasn't sure if he trusted those others, from this strange reality. The ones who were at fault for reality's demise.

"You're thinking too hard", chided Luke with mirth dancing in his eyes. "They're not dangerous. Look at those innocent little children. They're as much on the run as we are, Ethan."

Ethan rolled his eyes as he looked at Luke. He had Travis and Connor nestled against either side of him, both deep asleep after the teens had bombarded him with a billion questions. And on his chest laid Cecil, curled together and snoring softly. Luke looked happy. The sibling-bond was something that seemed very important to Greeks, who were divided by their godly parents. Luke, Ethan and Tyson had been very surprised and intrigued by this when they had met their Greeks first.

"I missed her so much", whispered Alabaster softly, disturbing Ethan's thoughts.

He was looking down at the little girl in his arms. Lou Ellen. Alabaster had told Ethan about her when they had first met during their Quest of the Seven. Apparently, she had betrayed camp and joined Saturn's army. The pretty blonde leader of this world had told them that here, Lou Ellen had stayed loyal to camp and Alabaster had been the traitor. Had followed Ethan and Luke. The thought disturbed them all, was why they had come out here to get some fresh air. Luke, as the vessel of Saturn? Ethan and Alabaster, also traitors who had followed him? The thought was mortifying.

"What do you think about this world?", inquired Ethan, calculating gaze on Luke.

"I'm not sure. I don't like many things, those things about us...", drawled the other praetor with a thoughtful look on his face. "But they have... those we lost. Somehow. And maybe together, we can work _something_ out. For now, I think we should all just lean back and relax. We earned it. We've had a hard quest. We just saved the world. I think we deserve a break before we save another."

"Agreed", grunted Alabaster and leaned his head against Ethan's shoulder.

/break\

Tyson was fascinated and yet also a little disturbed. He still remembered it vividly, remembered being this tiny, little child, who would sit on his big brother's lap and stare at him with adoring eyes. Percy knew the boldest tales of heroes and monsters. Percy was a hero. Even after all the quests Tyson had seen and all the demigods he had encountered, the brother who had died to protect him from their abusive stepfather would forever be his greatest heroes.

Yet here he was, Percy, a tiny, little boy, who was sitting on his big brother's lap and staring at him with adoring eyes. It was strange to Tyson to be the older one, the adored one. But he enjoyed it. Percy had this lightness, this deep happiness of an innocent little child.

"Why have I never met you?", asked Percy confused and tilted his head.

"I'm... not... from around here", whispered Tyson, unsure how to explain it to the boy. "I'm from a... parallel universe, you know? But I'm very happy to be here and get to know you."

"Parallel universe? Like _Sliders_?", asked Percy in awe, eyes sparkling.

Tyson laughed softly. He remembered trying to sneak in when his big brother and mother had watched that show, but he had been too young at times. Later, he had watched reruns, but they were tinted with the mourning of his brother. Nodding slowly, he pulled Percy close again and ruffled his hair. Percy giggled at that and started trashing around, until a tickling-war ensued. This was good. This was the best reward Percy could have pictured to get for saving the world.

/break\

Bianca was content as she sat on the bed in 'her' room, a book in hand that she had found in the library. Nico and Hazel were laying on either side of her, listening intently to her as she read to them. It had been so long since she had last gotten to hold her little brother. Oh, she remembered how much he had annoyed her, how irritated she had been by the little boy who followed her around like a lost puppy. She remembered how she had been ready to give the world to have him follow her again, even if it would be just one more time. That this new world would not only give her her beloved little Nico back, but also gift her with this adorable little sister – how could she ever thank the fates for this second chance? The circumstances may be rather strange and surely she needed more time to get used to living in the palace of Olympus, together with people from a parallel world – stuck in this parallel world, at that – but the end of it was good.

"Sorellona?", whispered Nico, tugging on her dress.

"Si?", asked Bianca with a fond smile, losing herself in his large, innocent, dark eyes that looked at her as loyally as she remembered. "What's the matter, fratellino? Aren't you tired?"

Nico yawned so widely, Bianca couldn't help but laugh. "Uhu. But if I go to sleep, will you be gone again? Because you were gone suddenly and now you're back again... I don't want you to be gone."

"Of course", promised Bianca, kissing the top of his head. "Of course I'll be right here. I'll be right here, watching over you and our dear little Hazel until you wake again. I promise."

"And tomorrow, we go swimming with Percy?", asked Nico, half-asleep.

Bianca nodded and chuckled fondly. Nico seemed rather smitten with this Percy. And as far as she knew, Percy was a good kid. Everything Tyson had told her since she had first met him in New Rome spoke only of a pure and good soul. This little boy she had met today seemed very sweet and innocent too. He also seemed very attached to the gorgeous blonde. Bianca however had never heard of an Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Not Greek, not Roman either. She wished to investigate this closer, perhaps tomorrow when she'd get a chance to talk to the pretty blonde. Tonight, she would simply sit here and watch Nico sleep. Just seeing the heaving of his chest was so reassuring to watch for her. It had been so many years, so many painful years...

/break\

Ella could not possibly be happier. Ever since she had become the Oracle of Delphi, she had felt very lonely. There were no others with abilities like her and at Camp Half-Blood, they were all divided by their godly parents. All those happy siblings, yet here she was, all on her own. Not anymore though. No, she had a sister – truly a sister. An alternate daughter of her parents.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi (or, at least normally so. Ella had been surprised to learn that the other worlds could influence them, that they had turned Rachel into a daughter of Apollo). Rachel Elizabeth and Ella Rebecca Dare. It would be nice, to have a sister.

Yet it was more than just having a sister. This world, they also had their Roman version of the oracle. They called him an augur and Ella had heard about augurs, knew that their New Rome didn't have one, that the boy inclined to augury had chosen to stay in England with his sick aunt.

"And I joined you, in this world, because of Tyson's brother?", asked Ella intrigued.

She sat together with Rachel and Octavian, to learn more not just about herself but also about their world in general. All of this was so fascinating. With them was also Ella's boyfriend. Tyson had spend a lot of time playing with his new little brother, his formerly older brother, before bringing Percy to bed and tugging him in. He then decided to visit his girlfriend and talk to Ella about what had happened today. He often sought her out. Either her or Luke, who had always been like a guide and mentor to him in New Rome. Upon finding them, he had joined them. The palace was large, so they had decided to stick together, centered in one wing. They were in the dining hall – a most impressive hall in itself, magically enchanted. Of course, after all it was the hall of the gods. The dishes one wished for appeared in front of them. It was handy and wonderful for the hungry teenagers. Upon first entering the palace for the first time, they had sat down together here and eaten dinner before picking rooms. Most went to shower and sleep – all of them having missed proper beds for weeks and months now. But Tyson, he couldn't sleep. Just looking at Percy made him antsy, made him wish to learn more, to hear every detail of how his brother's life would have gone if he had lived. So he sought out his girlfriend, just to find the right people to answer his questions too. Now the four of them were sitting together, sipping tea and eating cake. Tyson and Ella were avidly listening to the tail of how they had first met in this world.

"It's getting late, I think we should call it a night", grunted Octavian, looking out the window.

"Yes. It was... a long day", agreed Rachel and yawned as she got up.

Ella also stood, albeit she looked on a little shyly. "Rach... Rachel, would you mind, if we had a sleepover tonight? I want to talk more to you, about... our parents, perhaps..."

Rachel's face lit up as she nodded wildly and linked arms with her new-found sister. Tyson smiled as he watched the two redheads walk off. Those new friends of theirs, they were incredible. He knew they would all have an amazing time with each other. Humming contently after their conversation, Tyson went back to his and Percy's bedroom. Percy had insisted on it. Annabeth had argued she wanted to keep the boy in her sight, but he had always wanted a brother, so he wanted to spend time with his new, awesome brother (Tyson blushed proudly at the thought of being an awesome brother). When he opened the door, his grin slipped off his face. Frowning confused, he looked around. No Percy on the bed. He looked under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom. No where. Percy was gone. Panic spread through him. He could not lose Percy _again_.

/break\

Percy had woken up crying about half an hour ago. Another bad, bad nightmare. But he had been all alone. He didn't like being all alone. So he had left and wandered the halls until he found the door with the three names – Bianca, Nico, Hazel. Rachel had written the names on the doors so they could find each other. And now Percy had found his Nico. Sighing relieved, he slipped in.

"Hello there, little one", whispered a soft, female voice. "What are you doing here?"

Percy frowned. The pretty sister of Nico. She was nice to Nico and Nico adored her, so he guessed he could trust her. His eyes wandered to the little boy laying beside her, snoring happily. Straightening some, Percy closed the door behind himself and walked straight over to the bed, climbing in and snuggling up to Nico's back, nose buried in his shoulder-blades. Nico woke up nearly instantly, at first a bit confused. When he became aware of his surroundings, he sat up and adjusted Percy to cuddle him properly. Percy sobbed softly as he buried his face in Nico's chest.

"What is it?", asked Bianca concerned, looking at her younger brother.

"There was a bad man who used to hurt him and Percy often has nightmares about him", explained Nico softly as he snuggled up to his sister, still holding tightly onto Percy.

Bianca frowned and laid her free arm around the boys, pulling them closer. The poor child. Nico looked up at her with worry evident in his large eyes. He was glad that he had Bia now. As much as he wanted to protect Percy himself, he was still a child. Bia was older and wiser. She would help him protect his Percy. Because Nico had sworn to himself that he'd never allow anyone to hurt Percy again, not like the bad man had. Percy had entrusted it to Nico, had told him about the cruel stepfather he had suffered under. Nico could not let such a thing happen ever again. Not to Percy.

/break\

Beckendorf and Silena were sitting on a blanket of sorts – it were the drapes from one of the rooms, because they had not yet found such a thing as blankets – together with their siblings, having a late-night picnic. They may have spend dinner together with all of them, but the time afterward seemed like a good opportunity to connect with their siblings from this strange, new world. Beckendorf and Silena sat opposite Peter and Jake. Jake was talking highly and with a loving expression about Will and their relationship, while Peter told them about having been Piper yet never having been more happy than since this reality-shift had changed her into him. The fifth member of their little outing was nestled into Silena's lap, sleeping and sucking on his thumb. Silena smiled as she caressed Leo's wild curls. He was such a sweet, innocent little child.

"And you're dating Calypso now? The cursed girl?", inquired Silena curiously.

"She is... very kind and very... pretty", mumbled Peter and ducked his head shyly. "She never knew me as a girl. I know the others try, try to accept and adjust, but I notice they're having a hard time. Not Calypso. She just... sees some kind of dashing hero in me, or something. She's amazing."

Silena smiled to herself, mischief glittering in her eyes. She knew love when she saw it and this Calypso, she seemed to be good for Peter. She thought of her own Piper and Leo, the ones they had left at Camp Half-Blood. If they were safe? If they were still alive? She somehow doubted it. They had been new to being demigods, how could they be expected to live through war?

"Jake! Peter!", called a loud and nervous voice out.

The four of them looked up to see Will and Annabeth running up to them, followed by a more than distressed looking Tyson, as well as the sleepy Ella and Rachel who staggered after them. Silena frowned concerned as the group approached them, Beckendorf next to her sitting up some more.

"Percy is gone!", exclaimed Annabeth, looking panicked. "Tyson said he tugged him in and went to speak to Ella, when he came back, Percy was gone. W—What if something happens to him?"

"Calm down, Annie", whispered Peter and rested one hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him, mh?"

"Yes. Of course we will!", declared Silena firmly, shouldering Leo. "Let's split up and search for him. Olympus may be large, but he can not be far. Pair up and go and search everywhere."

Annabeth nodded numbly. They split up again and started to comb through all of the palace and around. Calling out loudly for Percy. The mere thought of losing Percy send Annabeth into a panic. He was the constant she had and she needed him in her life. He had been there, she had lost Luke and he had been there through it, he had been there when Thalia had been returned to her, when Thalia had chosen to leave her again, when the war had truly broken loose, when she had lost Luke truly and forever, when she had fallen into Tartarus. She could not picture a life without him.

"What's all this commotion about?", asked Bianca with an irritated look as she stuck her head out of the door of her room. "The kids finally all feel asleep. Why are you screaming in the halls?"

Her scolding look melted of her face as she saw how utterly distressed the gorgeous blonde was. "Percy is gone. We split up to find him, h—he can't be far, b—but what if something happened?!"

Surprise overtook Bianca and she opened the door, stepping aside. "I didn't know he was causing problems with he. He sneaked into our room about an hour ago or so. Cuddled up to Nico and fell asleep nearly instantly. Nico says Percy has nightmares and he normally always sought Nico out."

Annabeth's knees felt wobbly with relief as she saw Percy peacefully cuddling with Nico and Hazel in a very adorable tiny puppy-pile. Bianca stared surprised and rested one hand on Annabeth's smaller back and the other on her shoulder, steadying the blonde. She care no less about Percy than Bianca cared about Nico. Cautiously, Bianca guided the daughter of Athena to the bed.

"Here. Sit. He's fine. He's alright, he's safe", assured Bianca, a bit amused. "I will go and inform the others that the search is being canned and that Percy Jackson is fine, mh?"

Bianca looked concerned as she left to inform everyone. When Bianca returned from her rounds of reassuring everyone of Percy's safety, she found Annabeth deep asleep, her arms around both Percy and Nico as she laid chest to back with Percy. Hazel laid curled together in Annabeth's curls as though they were a nest and she was a little bird. Bianca could only picture the pain of combing those hair in the morning. Smiling to herself, she closed the door and walked over to the bed to lay behind Nico and wrap her arms around them from this side of the bed. Nico hummed contently in his sleep and snuggled up to his sister's warmth. He was the most adorable thing Bianca knew.

/break\

When Percy woke up, he woke up to what felt the safest. To Nico and Annabeth holding them, to being surrounded by his family. He loved that he had this messy, funny family. Sometimes, he could hear the older ones talk about how things were 'supposed to be'. That Percy was supposed to be a teen who was already done with high school, a great hero of two wars. He could hear Clarisse snickering about it when Percy cuddled up to Nico when he was afraid, saying what a thrill that would give the 'real Nico'. The real Nico, who was supposed to be that grumpy and powerful Ghost King, who was never really smiling or enjoying to be around people. Which was even more silly than what they said about Percy, because Nico was bubbly and happy and very affectionate. There was no way that Percy's Nico would ever grow up to be a grumpy loner.

"Perce? Are you awake?", whispered Nico in his conspiratorial voice.

"Mhmh", mumbled Percy, slowly peeling himself off of Nico's chest. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry", answered the Italian. "Come eat breakfast with me? We can summon everything and then go and wake the others and then we can have family breakfast with everyone! Like last night when we had dinner. That was nice. But adults always summon silly healthy stuff."

"Pancakes?", piped Hazel's voice up, her curly head emerging from behind Annabeth.

"Yes! Lotsa pancakes!", confirmed Percy with eagerly sparkling eyes.

The three children slipped out of the bed and tiptoed through the halls. On their way, they paused at Clarisse, Chris and Frank's room, poking Frank until the Canadian was awake. Their next stop was Leo, who was happily asleep in the arms of Beckendorf and Silena. Hazel pulled on his curls until he was awake. He looked at her with a quivering lower lip until Percy shushed him and coddled him. Together, the five children marched to the dining hall and summoned the perfect breakfast – ice-cream, pancakes, berries, marmalade, bonbons, chocolate, Fruit Loops, cotton candy, ginger bread, candy canes, cookies, eggs with bacon, toast, gummy bears. Percy stared happily over at Nico as the kids devoured their breakfast. They finally had a home. Annabeth had said that the Argo II was only their means of getting around. But this was safe, Annabeth had said so. And safe meant they could stay here, right? There were magical tables who gave them food, there was a lake, they had proper beds and now all those siblings had come from the other world.

"Is this our home now, Nico?", asked Percy between bites of chocolate.

Nico frowned as he looked at Percy, tilting his head. "I guess so. The adults said they don't have enough tinkerers to fix the ships. We'll live here for at least for a long while."

"Home...", repeated Leo, blinking his large eyes. "Mommy an' daddy?"

Nico's frown deepened as he looked at Leo confused, before turning to Percy. "Explain."

Percy was responsible for explaining all things Leo to Nico, because the hyperactive tiny squirrel was very confusing for the Italian. "Leo likes the very pretty woman and the big, silent man who always follows the very pretty woman. He wants to know if, when this is our home now, they'll be his new mommy and daddy, because they seem to like him and care for him."

Nico never ceased to be amazed by how Percy could translate all of that out of three words. He guessed it was something about Percy reading the emotions and body language and things left unsaid. It was one of the things Nico totally admired about his Percy. Percy was really good with people and stuff. Nico was just very enthusiastic, but not good with the finer stuff.

* * *

 _Author's note: Percy and Nico will get into some reality-altering trouble next chapter. What's a sixteen-years old Percy, whose freshest memory is the Titan War, supposed to do with a twenty-nine years old Nico, who claims to be his husband...?_

 _Ooh and for those of you interested in the new high school AU I kept promoting in "The Prince of Atlantis High" and "Meet the di Angelos", the story will be posted this Saturday. Look out for "Life at Novus Olympus Academy" ;)_


	4. Bonding and the Bonded

Nicercy || PJatO || Biancabeth || When Reality Crumbles || Biancabeth || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: When Reality Crumbles – And Faith Prevails

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both/twist

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, fluff, h/c, past character deaths, parallel universes, deaging/aging, genderbend (Piper), mermen, merman sex, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Calypso/Piper, Jason/Reyna

Percy Jackson Characters:

 _Deaged_ : Perseus Jackson (8), Nico di Angelo (10), Hazel Levesque (4), Frank Zhang (6), Leo Valdez (5), Jason Grace (9), Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (7) , Connor Stoll male; Peter), Cecil Rogers & Lou Ellen (Twin Gods; deaged), Hylla Ramírez-Arellano (shewolf)

 _Unaffected_ : Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason

 _Animals_ : Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Tempest, Scipio

 _From a Parallel Universe_ : Bianca di Angelo (Savior of Olympus), Luke Castellan (Roman Hero), Ethan Nakamura (Roman Hero), Alabaster C. Torrington (Hero), Charles Beckendorf (Hero), Silena Beauregard (Hero), Tyson (Roman Demigod), Ella (Oracle)

Summary: When reality and time crumble around them, it effects people. For some, time turns back and Percy finds himself eight years old again, not remembering anything past that age. Annabeth, unaffected from the shift in time and reality, tries to gather her friends on the Argo II. Whether they're deaged like Percy, or affected by alternate realities bleeding in, like Rachel who was now a demigod. But they're not the only ones affected by the shift and crumble of reality and time.

When their universe collides with another universe, they crash into the ship of Bianca di Angelo, Savior of Olympus. Percy had lost his brother Tyson, but when the two crews are united, the Roman demigod hero Tyson is more than delighted to take care of his cute, little brother from another reality. And this Bianca, who had lost her Nico years ago, is more than grateful to be reunited with him. And maybe Bianca will find far more than just her lost brother, when she, as the captain, unites with Annabeth and her crew to guarantee better safety for both crews and all of them...

 **When Reality Crumbles**

 _And Faith Prevails_

 _Chapter 4: Bonding and the Bonded_

Bianca and Annabeth were talking boring adult-stuff. For a while, Percy and Nico obediently sat on their respective big sister's laps. But it soon got boring because of what they were talking. So instead, the two little boys decided to ditch them and go to Tyson, because Tyson looked like more fun. The son of Neptune was in the lake, playing water ball with Connor, Travis and Jason. Reyna, Cecil, Lou, Frank and Hazel were playing catch with Hylla, the large, white wolf playfully chasing the children around the lake. The only kid not playing anywhere was Leo, because he was happily nestled between Charles and Silena, who sat on a blanket with Will, Jake, Chris and Clarisse. Leo was very determined that Charles and Silena were his new mommy and daddy now.

"Big brother! Can we play too?", asked Percy eagerly, tugging Nico along by the hand.

"Of course. I'll always have time for you, Percy", smiled Tyson eagerly.

He wrapped his arms around Percy and hugged the boy, always happy when he got to see his supposedly dead and supposedly older brother. Percy giggled delighted, wrapping his arms around Tyson's neck. He totally loved having a big brother. It was nice having someone who cared about him like that, who protected him like that. He enjoyed having a big brother.

For the following hour, they played water ball with Connor, Travis, Jason and Tyson. Only when they dropped one by one from exhaustion or demanded lunch did they stop. Percy spend their lunch break cuddling Leo and making Nico bring them food.

"Bia, can Percy and I go exploring?", asked Nico hopefully when everyone was full.

"I don't-", started Bianca doubtfully, frowning down at her brother.

"Why now? As long as they promise not to run off too far", interrupted Annabeth with a smile.

The two girls exchanged looks. Nico grew already bored again. They did too many boring adult things, which was why Nico wanted to go again. Bianca was boring, because she was his older sister and she had always only done boring stuff and then there were the other kids, like when they had played. And Nico didn't like sharing Percy's attention with those others.

"Okay, fine. Go ahead, but don't go too far", warned Bianca sternly.

Nico grinned broadly and grabbed Percy's hand to pull him along. A little sound of protest escaped Percy's lips as he was pulled away from Leo. But Leo was napping, so Leo was boring at the moment and Nico wanted to spend time with Percy and have fun, not cuddle a sleeping Leo.

"Where are we going?", asked Percy confused as the others got smaller in the distance.

"I dunno. Somewhere, everywhere", shrugged Nico with a large excited grin. "We're on Olympus, this is where the gods lived! I wanna see as much as possible! I wanna explore!"

Percy nodded in understanding, returning Nico's grin. They ran for what felt like hours, trying to see as much as possible. It was beautiful and amazing to look at. Beautiful gardens and temple and valleys with flowers. They had so much fun inventing adventures that could have happened here that they didn't notice the slope until it was too late. They had run too far and too fast, reaching an odd cliff that was not natural. They stumbled and fell, both screaming in panic. It was not the least bit natural, because there was a shiny looking rift in the middle of the air and they were heading right toward it. Nico frowned and laid his arms around Percy, pulling him against his chest, all wrapped around the son of Poseidon, who was screaming loudly in fear.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay", chanted Nico softly, nose buried in Percy's hair.

Percy had his eyes squeezed shut as he clung to Nico for dear life. He could feel it. Feel that something was odd, was different. His head felt like it was exploding as memories flooded it. Was this it? This odd rift-thing, was that what had caused him to become a child too? But whatever this was, it wasn't enough. He started remembering, remembered how he had first met Bianca and Nico, back when Nico had been that cute kid too, but he also remembered how Bianca had died – how could Bianca be alive here then now? He also remembered other friends, remembered Annabeth and Thalia and Clarisse and Silena and Beckendorf. He also remembered how Silena and Beckendorf had died. All of that was rather confusing. But he also didn't remember others, like Leo and Hazel. So he wasn't his 'proper' age yet, was he? The last thing he remembered was how Luke had died, how the war had ended and he had declined godhood. He had asked for Calypso's release and now apparently Calypso was alive and dating Peter, so that must have worked out then. Were the others friends he was yet to meet then? In the missing years between where he was right now and where he was supposed to be? But at least he still remembered what had happened in the past months, about being Annabeth's 'little brother' and the bond he had formed with Leo. And Nico. That was the really confusing part, for now, aside from Tyson – Tyson was a cyclops, why was he now a demigod? No, Nico. Nico was that angry, lonely kid who hated Percy and didn't come to camp or spend time with anyone, really. But the Nico he had met again for the first time now, the one he had spend so much time with now, he was so different. He was the way Percy remembered Nico from their actual first meeting. Back before Bianca had died because of Percy, back when he was cute and excited and happy and energetic. Then Bianca had died and Nico hated him. But their second chance, Nico had been just the way he was the first time, but this time around, Bianca didn't die because of Percy and Nico didn't start hating him and they got along so well. Was this what could have happened if Bianca hadn't died on the quest? Would Percy and Nico have become best friends, running around together and doing silly things? Oh gods. If Percy got some of his years back, did that mean Nico, who was falling with him, did too? What if Nico's feelings would be conflicted now? Because this Nico liked Percy, but the older Nico hated Percy. What if Nico would hate him again now? Percy didn't think he'd be able to bear, not after experiencing what it was like to have Nico liking him and being his friend. He couldn't go back to Nico avoiding him.

"Are you alright? You haven't moved a muscle since we collided with the ground."

Right. Somewhere between his scrambled thoughts, Percy had felt the impact, but the mental strain was entirely too much at the moment to think about the physical one. Besides... oh. Nico had collided with the ground first, shielding Percy from the force. And there was also the fact that Nico's voice was rough. Like, adult-y rough and not the childish high-pitched one from before they stumbled down this cliff. So Nico was definitely older. So Nico was definitely hating him. Percy froze up even more, keeping his eyes closed tightly, fingers clawed in Nico's shirt.

"Perce?", whispered Nico concerned. "Are you hurt? Did you hit your head? Because I'm starting to panic that you're seriously injured. Please tell me you're alright, Perce. Come on, open your eyes."

Percy reluctantly did so, because Nico sounded more than just worried. His eyes widened stunned as he took a close look at Nico's face. He was not a kid anymore. Heck, not even a teen. His cheekbones were charmingly prominent, properly developed, his jawline was so sharp, Percy was pretty sure he could cut diamonds with them. There was a shadow of a beard on his cheeks that really suited him and went well with his unruly mop of curls on his head. And the unhealthy pale skin seemed to having regained its original olive color. He was definitely past twenty and Percy had a hard time believing that plus ten or so years had changed Nico that much.

"Do you hate me?", blurted Percy out, still staring wide-eyed at Nico.

"That was blunt", laughed Nico amused, the grin looking just so good on his face. "Why would I?"

"I'm, uh, I dunno where you are in our... eh... timeline, I guess, but I'm sixteen, like that's literally the most current thing I remember, my sixteenth birthday. And the Nico from _my_ time kinda hates me, so... You're older, that means you have more time to... hate me more?", inquired Percy and made a face. "Shit, my head is killing me. I think it's just too much. Too many memories and confusing things hitting me all at once. But I'm, uh, alright. Not hurt. You?"

"I feel like you're having eight years of ADHD at once right now", joked Nico fondly as he sat up. "I'm fine, well, I will be once I get some nectar and ambrosia, I guess. My back hurts, but I doubt that anything is broken. And no, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Promise."

"Okay. Good. Maybe something we need to talk about, but now... uh... let's get back to the others", nodded Percy relieved and climbed off of Nico's chest, just to wince. "Ouch. Okay, so I may have sprained my ankle on the way down. Shit. How do we even get back?"

Nico groaned when he stood, holding his back as he stretched. "Yeah. That's what we get for not listening to Bia and Annabeth, huh? Wow. I let Annabeth McLean mother-hen me."

"Chase", corrected Percy with a very confused frown. "And what... Are you like... influenced by some other alternate reality, like Rachel? Or what? I mean, it's Annabeth Chase. Not McLean."

"I'm... I think the easiest way for you to understand is, I'm from the future", explained Nico fondly, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. "I got more than the years up to what age we are supposed to be at the moment, I'm older than I'm supposed to be. I have memories of the future. And about getting back, well, I'm the son of Hades. I can shadow-travel us back, just hold on tight."

Percy was confused when he blushed at their closeness. Just an hour ago, it had been okay to cuddle with Nico, because they both were little children. Now Percy was a teenager and Nico was a seriously hot guy – and how was that even possible? It wasn't something new to Percy that he liked guys too. He used to have a crush on Luke too, but Nico, the Nico he now remembered again, was also kind of a kid. He was only thirteen and scrawny and angry and avoided Percy. But this Nico was nice and damn handsome and it felt oddly good to be held by Nico's arms, just like it had only yesterday, but just more intense and very, very confusing. His head was killing him.

"Pew-cy!", exclaimed an excited voice as they tumbled through the shadows. "...Pewcy?"

Percy gasped as he fell onto a bed with his back first and the weight of Nico on top of him. He blinked his eyes slowly as he looked at the handsome guy hovering over him. And that were all his hormones coming to crashing back down on him all at once, because there was no other reason for him to feel the way he did at this moment, with Nico laying on top of him like that.

"Pewcy!", yelped the cute tiny voice again and little hands started pulling his hair.

Laughing softly, Percy turned his head to look at Leo, who was still the cutest thing on the planet and it felt normal and relieving to see him, because he hasn't changed. While Nico climbed off Percy, Percy pulled Leo into a reassuring hug, because the Latino was clearly upset that his Percy looked different. It was already adorable enough that Leo had sneaked into Percy's room to wait for him obediently, because he didn't know where to find his Percy.

"Leo, can you do me a favor and go get Will?", requested Percy, kissing Leo's nose.

Leo nodded hastily, looking proud because he could do something for his Percy. Once the Latino was out of the room, Nico collapsed next to Percy on the bed, face first to spare his back.

/break\

By the time Percy and Nico were well-fed with nectar and ambrosia, as well as well-scolded by Annabeth, Bianca and Tyson, Percy's foot was wrapped and the son of Poseidon was deep asleep. The memory-overload had been hard on him and his brain needed the pause to relax. Nico was still laying next to him on the bed, having Will rub some nectar over his bleeding back.

"That's what you get for mindlessly running around", chided Will agitated.

"Yes, yes, Doctor Mason, we're naughty, silly boys and it won't happen again", muttered Nico.

Will sputtered and blushed and Nico realized his slip. He couldn't help smirk though because Will looked amusingly flustered. Tyson, Bianca, Annabeth, Jake, Leo, Hazel, Beckendorf and Silena were also in the room with them. It seemed most others were trying to make the other children settle down, while Luke, Thalia, Peter and Clarisse had gone on a quest to see where this rift was, to mark it and ensure the little ones wouldn't accidentally stumble into it. Annabeth hummed curiously.

"You're... from the... future", stated Annabeth with calculating eyes. "Do you know how to solve this? How do we... fix what went wrong with our... reality? You must know."

As Thalia, Rachel and Calypso entered the room, Nico heaved a sigh and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't help you. I was... aged-up, but, the future I remember is one where reality never broke to begin with. I'm afraid that all of this destroyed the future I remember."

"What makes you say that?", asked Bianca concerned.

"I distinctively remember Piper being a girl and being married to Annabeth. Somehow, the way this reality breaking fiasco developed so far, I doubt that's going to happen", supplied Nico, raising one eyebrow as he stared intensely at his sister. "I don't remember you, or any of your crew-mates, but... that may come from you leaving again too. You will, won't you? Leave again."

"There's no way I'll leave your side again, brother", assured Bianca softly.

"So... you guys plan on staying in our reality?", asked Annabeth surprised, staring at her.

"Well, I am. And Luke seems rather... intrigued by this world too", replied Bianca with a mischievous smile. "And I do believe it's more than just having his new little brothers here."

One by one, more of the adults seemed to enter the room, curious to see what had happened to Nico and Percy with the changes. After all, they all had seen what the reality-rifts were capable of. By the time Bianca returned her attention from Annabeth to Nico, everyone aside from the children seemed to be gathered around the bed, curious to learn more and see if the two boys were okay.

"I'd... I'd like to see a future where we do get to grow old together, Bia", whispered Nico with pained eyes. "I spend so much time... thinking about you, how things would be if you were still around... Every time I got to hold one of my babies for the first time, you were the first person I wanted to introduce them to, but you weren't there. I want this second chance."

Bianca couldn't help but feel tears welling in her eyes. Meeting Nico again, the Nico she had lost, was one thing, but seeing this living proof of Nico having a future? Being a grown-up, apparently having a family. Things her Nico had lost, things she could get to be a part of now. They had talked about it, her and her crew. Tyson ever only had Luke and Ethan back at camp and all important people he now had were part of their crew, Ella had never truly enjoyed life with her parents either and now she had found love in Tyson and true friends in Bianca and Silena. Luke loved the brothers he had in this reality and he seemed to have picked an interest in the augur. Then there were Alabaster and Ethan and all that truly mattered to them anymore were each other and their respective best friends – Bianca and Luke. So as long as Bianca and Luke would stay here, so would they. Bianca was relatively sure that Silena had already adopted Leo. The two girls had talked before, when they were heading out to the Giant War, about how Silena and Beckendorf had wanted to get married and have children but then the war had interrupted those plans.

"I'd like that very much, Nico", whispered Bianca with a tender but pained smile.

Nico returned the smile, but then his expression darkened. Bianca frowned as she watched her brother. Nico turned onto his side, staring at Percy. He reached one hand out to brush the boy's hair out of his face. In his sleep, Percy hummed softly and snuggled into the touch, making Nico smile.

"What if these changes change more... What if they change my immediate future?", mused Nico.

"What's that supposed to mean?", inquired Annabeth rather confused.

"What if the children I was dying to introduce to my sister will never be born?", asked Nico, staring intensely at Percy's sleeping face. "When we fell through the rift, he asked me if I hate him. Sixteen years old Percy thinks I hated him. I realize that I did stupid things in my youth, that I... that I was selfish and spiteful because I was so afraid of who I was, but... I never realized I made him think that I hate him. How did he ever forgive me that? How do I make him forgive me again?"

"He'll come around", assured Annabeth a bit confused. "He's always loyal to his friends and even though he thought you hated him, he still followed you and tried to find you, because he cared about you. Cares about you. He'll never let a friend down, Nico. If you two rekindled in... the future that was supposed to happen, then you can become friends again."

Nico snorted ridiculed, grasping Percy's hand and lifting it up to kiss his knuckles. "He's not my friend. He's my husband. He's... He's my _life_. I wouldn't have been able to endure half the things the Fates threw at me if it wasn't for him. And if... I can't get him, our children will cease to exist. How do I make him believe that I don't hate him? That I never hated him? That I always loved him?"

"Wow. So that prude 'No, I don't like him!' pouting stops? Good to know", asked Will stunned, blinking a couple of times. "I started to think you would never find the courage."

Nico grunted and rolled his eyes, giving Will the finger. Coincidentally, that showed off his wedding band on the finger next to it. Black metal, but with a sapphire set in the middle of a trident-shaped engraving. Bianca and Annabeth looked the most stunned out of everyone present. Nico noticed the looks and followed them. His eyes softened as he looked at his wedding band.

"Perce has a matching one, but with a ruby set in a skull engraving", whispered Nico fondly, turning to look at Percy again. "I can't lose him. But how do I make him fall in love with me while _knowing_ the things I know? It makes everything so much harder and complicated."

"Then stop thinking", advised Silena fondly. "Believe me, love happens, it can't be forced. You need to relax. Treat Percy the way you think he deserves to be treated and things will fall into place."

"Enough mush now. Out, out, all of you", ordered Will with a frown. "They need rest. We need to secure the place this rift is so no one else will fall into it. We have a whole kindergarten of ADHD demigods to take care of, who will soon want dinner. And we _still_ have to figure out how to stop the reality from completely falling apart. Nico can take care of his own love-life! Hush now!"

Nico heaved a relieved sigh as the others left him and Percy alone. He was still laying on his side, looking at Percy. There was no way he would let anyone take his husband away from him. No way.

/break\

That night after dinner, when Bianca had brought Nico and Percy something, she found herself sitting at a table with Annabeth, Luke, Octavian, Rachel, Ella, Tyson, Alabaster, Ethan, Clarisse, Chris, Charles and Silena. Two bottles of Dionysus' wine were open and everyone had a glass in front of them. There was no better way to figure out problems than good wine and good company.

"So, our brothers are getting married in the future", started Bianca, looking at Tyson.

"That's awesome, right?", asked Tyson with a large grin. "I like your brother. He's nice."

While the two, together with Silena, all but started planning the wedding, Octavian handed Luke a glass of wine. He had heard about the great Luke Castellan and the stories had been rather impressing, but this one was downright delicious. The way the praetor carried himself, even with his traditional praetor robes, that mischievous spark in his eyes. He was handsome to look at and good to talk to. Over the past five or so weeks that they had been living on Olympus now, Octavian found himself rather drawn to the son of Mercury and hero of New Rome.

"You will stay, then?", inquired the augur, lifting the glass to his lips.

"If you'll have me", chimed Luke with a playful wink.

"Oh believe me, that guy _will_ have you. In every position you can think of", snorted Chris and rolled his eyes. "Or have you not seen the way our augur leered at your ass? It's _very_ unsettling, from the perspective of your little brother, mind you."

Luke howled with laughter while Octavian blushed discreetly. Bianca rolled her eyes and elbowed Luke hard, because she was glad about the hospitality of those demigods. She did not need Luke's lewd ways to get in the way of all of their possible happy ending. Luke grinned sheepishly at her.

"Oh, like you're not trying to get it on with your own pretty blonde", whispered Luke with a snicker.

"I can _not_ believe you", hissed Bianca and slapped Luke's chest.

Yet she couldn't help but flush a little and glance sideways at Annabeth, who was laughing with Rachel and Ella. The daughter of Athena was rather impressive, that much was for sure...

* * *

 _Author's note: 16 years old Percy is "I can save the world all on my own, because I can't endanger my friends"-Percy. Aka, "I get into trouble" Percy. So while Nico is distracted with trying to figure out how to make Percy fall in love with him, Percy is busy getting into trouble._


	5. The Merman and the Memories

Nicercy || PJatO || Biancabeth || When Reality Crumbles || Biancabeth || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: When Reality Crumbles – And Faith Prevails

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both/twist

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, fluff, h/c, past character deaths, parallel universes, deaging/aging, genderbend (Piper), mermen, merman sex, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Calypso/Piper, Jason/Reyna

Percy Jackson Characters:

 _Deaged_ : Perseus Jackson (8), Nico di Angelo (10), Hazel Levesque (4), Frank Zhang (6), Leo Valdez (5), Jason Grace (9), Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (7) , Connor Stoll male; Peter), Cecil Rogers & Lou Ellen (Twin Gods; deaged), Hylla Ramírez-Arellano (shewolf)

 _Unaffected_ : Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason

 _Animals_ : Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Tempest, Scipio

 _From a Parallel Universe_ : Bianca di Angelo (Savior of Olympus), Luke Castellan (Roman Hero), Ethan Nakamura (Roman Hero), Alabaster C. Torrington (Hero), Charles Beckendorf (Hero), Silena Beauregard (Hero), Tyson (Roman Demigod), Ella (Oracle)

Summary: When reality and time crumble around them, it effects people. For some, time turns back and Percy finds himself eight years old again, not remembering anything past that age. Annabeth, unaffected from the shift in time and reality, tries to gather her friends on the Argo II. Whether they're deaged like Percy, or affected by alternate realities bleeding in, like Rachel who was now a demigod. But they're not the only ones affected by the shift and crumble of reality and time.

When their universe collides with another universe, they crash into the ship of Bianca di Angelo, Savior of Olympus. Percy had lost his brother Tyson, but when the two crews are united, the Roman demigod hero Tyson is more than delighted to take care of his cute, little brother from another reality. And this Bianca, who had lost her Nico years ago, is more than grateful to be reunited with him. And maybe Bianca will find far more than just her lost brother, when she, as the captain, unites with Annabeth and her crew to guarantee better safety for both crews and all of them...

 **When Reality Crumbles**

 _And Faith Prevails_

 _Chapter 5: The Merman and the Memories_

Percy was staring suspiciously at Nico, who was sitting opposite him. They were eating blue pancakes with blueberry syrup. Nico had picked him up from the improvised infirmary this morning, before sunrise, and brought him to the lake, where a blanket was spread out with various blue treats. The weirdest thing? Nico kept _smiling_. Percy was pretty sure that since Bianca's death, he hadn't seen Nico smile. Then again, right now there was a Bianca back.

"Okay seriously, you're freaking me out. Stop looking at me!", exclaimed the teen unnerved.

"My apologies, Perce", smirked Nico amused, brushing Percy's hair out of his face. "You just... You're so... My Percy, the Percy I grew, well, older with, he has been through... so much... So much heartache and pain and when I look into your eyes, there is none of that anguish. You're too early for all of this pain. You're... so much brighter. And that makes me happy."

"...You're a weirdo", muttered Percy with a small blush, grabbing a bagel.

Nico just grinned like an idiot. Something inside of him loved that this Percy didn't remember anything, because he was so cute about it. The other part of Nico hated that his Percy didn't remember him and the life they shared. He watched with soft eyes how Percy ate.

"No, really, stop it. How am I supposed to eat while you watch me like that?", groaned Percy annoyed and got up. "Look, picnic is all nice and dandy, but I'd rather not."

Grabbing another bagel for the way, Percy left the blanket and Nico. As happy as he was that this Nico apparently didn't hate him anymore, it drove him crazy not to know _why_ this Nico seemed so incredibly fond of him, or whatever it was that this weird smile meant. Even though it was a really nice smile. Like, very very nice. But he wasn't focusing on that now. So the obvious conclusion was to find a way to gain the missing memories that'd provide him with the knowledge he needed to know why he deserved such a kind smile from the boy who hated him.

"Pew-cy! Stahp!"

Percy froze up as he saw Leo stumbling after him, followed by Frank and Hazel. The three little kids ran up to him and Leo practically fell into his arms. Percy smiled and hugged his baby brother. He knew there was no back for those three. When Percy was a child again, he had connected with those three and even though he didn't yet remember how he had first actually met them, he cared deeply for them. But Percy wanted to be back, he wanted the memories of a happy Nico and he wanted to be able to help, though after everything he had heard from the others, Leo especially had been through a lot in his actual childhood. So maybe staying that age and having a chance to grow up with actual parents to care for him and love him, it was the right thing for Leo.

"Frank, can you go and bring Hazel and Leo back to the building?", asked Percy, kneeling down next to the oldest of the three children. "I'm sure Silena and Beckendorf are already looking for Leo. We don't want anyone to worry, mh? So be a brave and responsible boy and bring them back."

Frank was adorable when he looked all determined and nodded. He took both Hazel and Leo by the hand and turned around, even though Leo was wildly protesting and obviously wanted to stay with his Percy. It made Percy grin broadly and wave after them. If what Percy was looking for would work, then he couldn't risk the little ones being with him because he wanted them to stay their age.

/break\

Annabeth yawned widely and stretched some as she stared at the beautiful young woman approaching her. Bianca looked really gorgeous when she smiled so kindly down at the little girl in her arms. Hazel was curiously playing with Bianca's dark curls, babbling happily.

"Good morning, you two", greeted Annabeth with a grin as she joined them.

"Morning", replied Bianca, kissing Hazel's nose to make her giggle delighted.

"You two are ridiculously adorable", chuckled Annabeth as the trio headed toward the dining hall.

"Mh. I thought maybe, since we're... going to stay... I could... keep her?", replied Bianca cautiously. "I mean, she looks rather happy as a child and the way I've heard it, she never had the childhood she deserved. That aside, she seems incredibly fond of Frank and Leo and since those two are staying that age, it doesn't seem fair to tear them apart, don't you agree, Annie?"

A faint blush painted Annabeth's cheeks at the nickname. "I think she'd be very lucky."

"Luck-key!", echoed Hazel, staring up at Bianca with those large, golden eyes of hers.

"Ah, Annabeth!", called Nico out as he ran toward them, effectively destroying the mood. "And... Bia. I'm sorry, I think I still need to get used to you being alive... Uhm, anyway, has either of you perhaps, uh, come across... ah... Percy? By any chance?"

Annabeth stared at him with the most disapproving mother glare possible. " _You_ said you'd take responsibility over him for breakfast. So, tell me, did you lose my best friend?!"

"Ah, eh, no, no, no!", exclaimed Nico hastily, lifting his hands up to pacify her. "Uhm, maybe more of a... displacement kind of situation... I swear, he'll be here in time for lunch!"

Growling dangerously, Annabeth started poking Nico in the chest. "If even one hair on his head is hurt, I will personally make you responsible for it and you will _regret_ it!"

So asking Annabeth was perhaps not the best idea of the day. Gulping hard, Nico nodded and decided that running was the best idea possible. He tried to shake the image of Bianca and Annabeth out of his head – both girls looking so happy and like a family with Hazel between them. It was strange and did not compute with the future Nico knew. He already had a feeling that his future was changing more and more with every day that passed. And as much as it would change, all he needed to keep was Percy. As long as Percy would stay his, the future could do whatever it wanted.

"Nick—oh!", yelped a happy and confused voice. "Neek—oh!"

Blinking, Nico slowed down and looked around. It was a child's voice, but not the voice of Hazel, Leo, Frank, Cecil or Lou. He walked through the garden in front of the palace, trying to find the source of the voice, until he came upon the most adorable thing ever. Four years old Percy, with a quivering lower lip, sitting in a heap of his clothes and reaching out for Nico. Nico's eyes widened stunned as he cautiously reached out to take the little boy and lift him up into his arms. Percy yelped happily and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, clinging onto him tightly.

"P—Percy... why in the world are you a... a... little child?", asked Nico confused.

"Help!", exclaimed Percy determined. "Normal. Understand. You."

"Ah", nodded Nico in understanding and heaved a sigh. "Why do you _always_ have to be so ridiculous, Perseus Jackson? Doing dangerous things like those just to... to understand me...?"

The Italian blushed against his consent at that. His Percy was amazing. He'd do reckless things like those – looking for a tear in reality just for the chance to regain his real age. Nico tightened his grip on the little Percy, who was now sobbing into his shoulder as though he felt guilty.

"Hey now, sh, everything is alright", cooed Nico, rocking Percy back and forth. "As long as I'm here, everything is alright. I will always protect you, Perce. You're alright."

/break\

Luke, Octavian, Rachel, Ella, Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth sat together around a round table to have their daily discussions on what to do. Not that said discussions have ever really led to anything. Clarisse, Chris and Peter were currently on a quest to gather information, so were Ethan, Tyson and Alabaster. They hoped to find something – anything, really – that could help them.

"Look at them. They're ridiculous", snarled Octavian as he leaned against the balustrade on the balcony of the room they were in. "Di Angelo should have gone on that quest."

"He has... higher priorities at the moment", stated Luke amused as he came to stand next to Octavian, maybe a little closer to the other blonde than necessary. "I think it's kind of cute."

Down below were Nico, Calypso, Silena, Will and the children. Will was playing soccer with Connor, Travis, Jason, Reyna and Frank, while Silena, Calypso and Nico sat on a blanket, together with Cecil, Lou, Leo, Hazel and Percy. Leo sat happily on Silena's lap, talking animatedly with Percy, who sat on Nico's lap right next to them. Calypso was drawing with Cecil, Lou and Hazel. Hylla the white wolf and Mrs. O'Leary were chasing each other around the group of children. Beckendorf and Jake were fixing up and modifying the two stranded ships, trying to build one, more robust and larger vessel out of the remains of the two, the ships laying a bit farther out yet still in sight from where Luke and Octavian stood. The two fronts had merged into one, forming a strong and good team. More than just an alliance. Luke took another step closer to Octavian, so their shoulders were touching, the faintest hint of red on Luke's cheeks. Octavian smirked a bit.

"It's irritating", snorted Octavian. "Just look at di Angelo. He's like a loyal puppy. He hasn't left Jackson's side since that moron managed to de-age himself a week ago."

"I think it's sweet how he takes care of Percy", offered Bianca from inside. "Would you come back and join us again now? Or is it so fascinating to watch my brother babysit his future husband?"

"...Please refrain from phrasing it like that", muttered Annabeth beneath her breath.

Beneath the balcony, Nico caught a glance of Luke and Octavian staring at him. He did not appreciate how the agitating augur kept teasing him about his 'obsession' with Percy. At the thought, he tightened his grip on the small child. Right now, Percy was completely defenseless, he needed Nico to take care of him and protect him and there was no way _anything_ had higher priority than that. Percy tugged on Nico's curls, gaining his attention. Nico had shadow-traveled to the human world together with Bianca a few days ago, to get new clothes for the children and for themselves too. Many shops laid vacant, mostly robbed at this point too, so going in, getting what they wanted and leaving was an easy thing. So Nico had gotten Percy adorable, adorable _Nightmare Before Christmas_ clothes and his Sea Prince looked so cute in the black clothes.

"Yes, Perce?", asked the son of Hades amused, tickling Percy a bit.

"Swim!", demanded Percy, squirming and giggling.

"You know, you could go swimming with him", offered Silena, caressing Leo's curls as the little Latino had curled together in her lap and fallen asleep. "Everyone is nicely occupied otherwise and you know how much Percy adores you ever since he got turned into a little boy."

Nico grinned, a borderline stupid expression on his face at how proud this made him. Yes, it had been hard at first for Nico, to see his lover as a defenseless little child, but he soon adjusted to the situation and tried to treat Percy the way he treated Donny – their firstborn son. Because Percy needed to be happy and healthy so he could return to his own age and body so one day, Donny would be _born_. The one thing Nico could not lose was his family.

"You wanna go swimming with me, Perce?", asked Nico with a grin, grabbing Percy by the armpits and lifting him up into the air until the little boy giggled. "Okay. Let's go swim for a bit."

"Yay!", exclaimed Percy happily. "Nick is best!"

Nico's grin nearly split his face at that. Okay, so maybe it was not the kind of adoration he wanted from Percy, but it still felt pretty darn amazing to be Percy's number one. Offering Percy a piggyback ride, Nico headed over to the small lake a bit behind the stranded ships. Percy grinned and waved at Beckendorf and Jake as they passed them. The boy was entirely too adorable. When they reached the lake, they stripped down to their underwear and jumped right into the clear, blue water. Even though Percy was only four right now, he could swim like a fish and loved being in the water. It was amusing, seeing what trouble Silena and Beckendorf had to get Leo into a bath, Nico had the same kind of problem to get Percy _out_ of the bath again. Smiling fondly, Nico watched how Percy dove deep and resurfaced again, giggling as fishes were nudging him. Sitting down on a large stone in the water, Nico watched Percy in fascination. This was the happiest he had ever seen Percy, because absolutely no bad had happened to him yet. Not even Gabe. Not a single quest. No war. No Tartarus. Just a carefree, happy little boy, enjoying what he liked most. Swimming. The past week of tugging Percy in at night, reading him bedtime stories, making sure he got bathed, clothed and fed, it truly did remind Nico of taking care of their little Donny. It made him yearn for his own time. As much as he loved the memories he had of his future, he kind of wished to get back to the age he was supposed to be here, so he could live the life he was supposed to have out without the nagging of what he remembered should happen. A cold breeze made him shudder. He frowned as the wind turned more violent. A wave, like a liquid rainbow, seemed to be carried by the wind. Nico's eyes widened. A rift in time. Here?! And it seemed to intensify, to shift within itself, as though it wasn't stable. Those were the most dangerous ones. He turned his head, trying to spot Percy, but he was under the water so he wouldn't be able to hear Nico. The son of Hades climbed out of the water and tried to stand in front of the lake, rising a wall or darkness in an attempt to block the rift from growing. Not that it had any effect. It didn't hurt. It felt like an electric shock, but a mild one, that went through his entire body. When he next blinked, he saw that his hands were smaller, his clothes were baggier and the ground was a bit closer than before. The biggest change however was in his head. Memories of his teenage years and childhood were fresher, clearer. The memories of his adulthood were gone. He _knew_ that he had remembered a whole life ahead of him just moments ago, yet now all of those memories were hazy and too far away to reach, as though they were a dream he had just woken up from, nearly gone from his mind yet he knew they had been there. The memories of his time as a little child with Percy together, they were still fresh and there though and they made Nico grin and duck his head a bit sheepishly. He liked the idea of having a chance at growing up with Percy, as friends. Percy. Frowning, Nico whirled around. There had something, the cause of his current state. He had tried to protect Percy. As he faced the lake, he saw that the colorful rift in reality had already consumed the lake and passed on. The sixteen years old son of Hades sprinted down to the lake, frantic to find Percy and hoping he hadn't deaged any further, because as adorable as it had been to be a kid with Percy and to be Percy's babysitter, he did not look forward to changing the diapers of his one true love.

"Oh my gosh, that was _amazing_! What _was_ that?! Nico? Nico, where are you?!"

Hearing the voice filled Nico with relief. It was not the voice of a child anymore. Though when he spotted Percy, he felt his jaw drop and his cheeks turn an incredibly dark shade of crimson. Percy's whole skin was a soft aquamarine blue tint, there was thin skin between his fingers and the curious fin-like, pointy ears he now spotted. The most amazing thing however was his long, sleek, azure-blue tail that whipped back and forth in the water. Percy grinned at Nico and waved wildly. When looking at him now, Nico guessed that, at the very least, Percy was back to the age he was supposed to be. Eighteen. He looked just like Nico remembered him from the last time they had seen before everything had gone to hell. Well, he was definitely bluer and more fish-like now, but other than that, he looked right. He was drop-dead gorgeous and shirtless. Oh, how much Nico had always enjoyed those moments at camp at the lake when he'd get to see a shirtless Percy, ever since the Giant War had ended. The crimson took an even darker turn at that.

"You're... You're the little mermaid", muttered Nico in utter disbelief.

"Merboy!", protested Percy undignified. "But yeah. Yeah, I am. And it is awesome!"

"So, uh, you look the right age, but... when are you?", asked Nico cautiously as he approached.

"I remember. I mean, the cracking of reality. I remember how it all went down, how this odd colorful thing hit the apartment and the next thing I knew, I was back to being a little kid, alone with... with... a—and then Annabeth came and brought me to the Argo II", replied Percy, climbing up to sit on a rock, his tail hitting the water. "I think I'm, uh, right again, I guess."

"You don't look very _right_ though", commented Nico with a serious glare.

Percy blinked owlishly, letting his own eyes roam over his body. "...Uh, yeah. I guess. Maybe similar to whatever affected Hylla? Where Romans are wolves. Perhaps in another reality, children of Poseidon are merpeople, just like Triton. Either way, this is freaking _amazing_."

"Of course you'd say that", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

"I like the older you more", decided Percy with a frown. "He was way sweeter than grumpy you."

"W—What?", stammered Nico, panicking a bit, because he didn't quite _remember_. "What did he do? What did _I_ do? Please tell me, he didn't embarrass me!"

With a teasing grin on his lips did Percy jump into the the lake again. "Well, he took me out to a picnic and kept being... nice and all. You know, you should try it some time. It works wonders on your social circles, Mister Grumpypants, really."

"Oh, shut up, Mister Sassypants", hissed Nico annoyed, blushing a bit.

"Not. Ever!", exclaimed Percy and splashed Nico with water, effectively soaking him.

Nico was to equal parts seething and relieved. Having Percy back to his old self was great and relieving, but also a tiny bit agitating. He had forgotten how naturally childish and silly Percy was, even as a teenager. And how exhausting it could be, at times. But somehow, in a good way.

"Come on, we need to go back to the palace before the others worry", sighed Nico.

"Sure, let's _go_ to the palace", snorted Percy, splashing Nico again with his tail.

"...Right. Okay. Uh, I could... carry you?", offered Nico with a thoughtful frown.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor!", snickered Percy, batting his eyelashes at Nico.

"I miss the child you. He was far more adorable and _sweet_ ", grunted Nico irritated.

Percy grinned and stretched his arms out for Nico. The son of Hades blushed furiously as he pushed one hand beneath Percy's tail and laid the other around Percy's back, suddenly immensely grateful for all the hard training Reyna and Jason had forced him through in the past two years. Sure, Percy wasn't exactly light, but Nico was strong enough to carry him with relative ease. Percy was somewhat slick and cold against him, which was kind of weird, but it was _Percy_ and Nico was holding him in his arms, tightly, he could feel Percy's breath tickling his neck, he could feel Percy's skin beneath his fingertips, he could smell Percy's scent surrounding him. It was incredibly embarrassing and somewhat completely awesome at the same time. Nico was not ready for any of those feelings, really. Sure, Will had been very nagging and telling him for the past two years to gather his courage and confess to Percy _properly_ , but why in the world should Nico listen to Will? No, that was an incredibly horrible idea that was _not_ being put in action. Regardless of how well they got along in the past weeks, or how perfect Percy felt in his arms like that.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, we are chaining you to the bed, Jackson!", exclaimed Clarisse as Nico approached the others who were gathered together outside. "How do you attract that much trouble?"

"Well, on the upside: We got our... uh, proper minds back?", shrugged Percy with a grin.

"I'll go and draw you a bath, big brother!", exclaimed Tyson and jumped up from where he sat.

An expression of agony and amazement passed through Percy's eyes as he looked at the very human looking Tyson. Right. Now that Percy had all his memories back, he also remembered how Tyson had died. He unconsciously hugged Nico closer as the Ghost King carried him into the palace.

"I think we found a rift in time and space that reverses the change in age. It worked fine on me, but it was unstable and Percy ended up a merman", informed Nico as Tyson led the way. "Maybe Alabaster, Bianca, Cecil and Lou could look into it? Perhaps, if we manage to stable it, we can use it to turn Reyna, Jason, Hylla and whoever wishes for the effects to be reverses back to normal?"

"I'll tell them", chimed Tyson, offering a large grin to Percy. "I'm glad to have you back as my big brother! I mean, it was really awesome to watch over you and be the big brother for a change, but I... I really missed... missed having my big brother. I missed having you, Percy."

A strained smile adored Percy's lips as he nodded. "A—And I missed having you, Ty."

Nico averted his eyes and stayed silent as he carried Percy, feeling like an intruder.

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter, they'll find a solution to fixing reality again! Who will change back? Who will stay the way they are? Will the crew really stay? Will Annabeth and Bianca get their act together and confess? And is Nico going fishing for the big prize? All that and more if you stay tuned for the next chapter ;)_

 _In other news for those of you who read more of my stories than this one, I may have for now something like a regular updating schedule. No promises how long I'll be able to maintain it, but for now I can say that I'll be updating Saturdays and Wednesdays (like I'm doing now, see? =D). This Saturday, you can expect a new chapter of "Life at Novus Olympus Academy"!_


	6. A Scythe to Save

Nicercy || PJatO || Biancabeth || When Reality Crumbles || Biancabeth || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: When Reality Crumbles – And Faith Prevails

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both/twist

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, fluff, h/c, past character deaths, parallel universes, deaging/aging, genderbend (Piper), mermen, merman sex, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Calypso/Piper, Jason/Reyna

Percy Jackson Characters:

 _Deaged_ : Hazel Levesque (4), Frank Zhang (6), Leo Valdez (5), Connor Stoll, Piper McLean (male; Peter), Cecil Rogers & Lou Ellen (Twin Gods; deaged)

 _Normal_ : Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

 _Animals_ : Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Tempest, Scipio

 _From a Parallel Universe_ : Bianca di Angelo (Savior of Olympus), Luke Castellan (Roman Hero), Ethan Nakamura (Roman Hero), Alabaster C. Torrington (Hero), Charles Beckendorf (Hero), Silena Beauregard (Hero), Tyson (Roman Demigod), Ella (Oracle)

Summary: When reality and time crumble around them, it effects people. For some, time turns back and Percy finds himself eight years old again, not remembering anything past that age. Annabeth, unaffected from the shift in time and reality, tries to gather her friends on the Argo II. Whether they're deaged like Percy, or affected by alternate realities bleeding in, like Rachel who was now a demigod. But they're not the only ones affected by the shift and crumble of reality and time.

When their universe collides with another universe, they crash into the ship of Bianca di Angelo, Savior of Olympus. Percy had lost his brother Tyson, but when the two crews are united, the Roman demigod hero Tyson is more than delighted to take care of his cute, little brother from another reality. And this Bianca, who had lost her Nico years ago, is more than grateful to be reunited with him. And maybe Bianca will find far more than just her lost brother, when she, as the captain, unites with Annabeth and her crew to guarantee better safety for both crews and all of them...

 **When Reality Crumbles**

 _And Faith Prevails_

 _Chapter 6: A Scythe to Save_

The past months seemed so very short, when Annabeth thought back on them. She sat in the former throne room of the Olympians, eyes unfocused as she had their plans spread out in front of her. This was it. They had an inkling, an idea, a seed of hope. But if it'd fail, she doubted any of them would make it out alive. Not that it truly mattered, considering that if they failed, reality would proceed to crumble until nothing was left of the universe anymore.

They had gained new comrades. Well, old comrades that had fallen in their world but risen to be heroes in another world. It was good to have them back. Charles and Silena had already basically adopted Leo, while Clarisse and Chris had adopted Frank. And Hazel?

"Mommy!", yelped Hazel, grabbing a fist-full of Annabeth's curls to pull. "Mommy, 'tention!"

"Ouch. Brat", muttered Annabeth beneath her breath, trying to free her hands. "Yes, yes, mommy is paying attention to you, princess. What do you want, mh?"

"Mamma?", asked Hazel, tilting her head and staring at Annabeth with large, golden eyes.

Somehow, over the past weeks, Hazel had fallen into Annabeth's and Bianca's responsibility. Annabeth wasn't even sure how or why, but she had spend so much time with Bianca, mainly to try and find a solution to their problem with Luke and the others. It helped that Bianca had a fascinating wit and was more than pleasant to be around. Along the way, Hazel had latched onto them both and started calling them 'mommy' and 'mamma' respectively. Annabeth accepted it, she wanted her friend to have a happy childhood too. And it meant she got to spend even more time with Bianca, time aside from planning quests. Seeing this caring, loving side of Bianca made Annabeth's heart flutter in an embarrassingly happy way. It made her finally fully understand just why her loss had torn Nico apart like that, because she had been more than just a sister even to him. She was a caring mother-figure. Smiling at Hazel, Annabeth lifted the girl up into her arms.

"Let's go and see what mamma is doing, princess", offered Annabeth amused.

Hazel hummed contently and snuggled up to her, grabbing Annabeth's curls again to make sure mommy wouldn't ditch her. Because the blonde occasionally did that. Promising Hazel wonderful things like mamma or Hazel's Leo, but then mommy would sneakily put Hazel to bed and tug her in, declaring it 'nap time'. Such a nasty, nasty trick. Annabeth rocked her a bit as she carried Hazel through the halls and to the dining hall. Bianca was eating, together with Hylla, Calypso, Piper, Nico, Percy, Reyna and Jason. Somehow, Nico looked the happiest out of them all, which in itself was kind of a disturbing thought. But his two best friends were back to being their actual age, his not-so-dead sister was with him and listening contently to every word he said and then there was Percy, sitting right next to him and looking more very human again. Thankfully enough, the combined forces of Alabaster, Lou and Cecil managed to use the rift in reality for their advantage, adjusting it enough for them to properly use it and turn their comrades back. Most of them, at least.

Frank was still a child, having accepted Clarisse and Chris as his parental figures, Hazel was very content with Bianca and Annabeth, while Leo seemed to love Beckendorf and Silena. Cecil and Lou seemed very much in love with their new parents too; namely Will and Jake. Not to mention that having two gods on their side proved to be useful. Though Connor and Travis weren't as young as the others – twelve and thirteen respectively – they blossomed under the loving care of Luke and a more than annoyed and reluctant Octavian too, so they didn't desire to become 'boring grown-ups' again either, rather relishing in their second chance at mischievous and carefree teenage years. And Piper was happy with his new body and life as Peter (and with his girlfriend Calypso).

Nico, Percy, Reyna, Jason and Hylla however were very happy to have their bodies and minds back.

"Mamma!", exclaimed Hazel, happy that mommy hadn't tried to trick her into a nap.

"Ah, my two favorite girls", stated Bianca, throwing a flirtatious wink at Annabeth.

It was true that the only time Bianca and Annabeth seemed to spend apart these days was when they slept or went to the bathroom. They schemed their plans together, they took care of Hazel together, they oversaw their comrades together, seeing as Annabeth's Percy and Bianca's Nico were together so often, Annabeth and Bianca spend even more time together. Then there were the meals that the demigods all took together too. It had come so far that Annabeth found herself feeling lonely and missing Bianca's calming presence when she went to bed, the room feeling oddly empty. And yet Annabeth still couldn't find it in herself to take the admittedly logical next step. Matters of the heart were not exactly her realm and she wasn't quite sure how to approach it.

"Our princess demanded to see you", chuckled Annabeth, handing Hazel over to Bianca.

"You two are probably the cutest couple to ever cute", mused Percy thoughtful before stealing a strawberry from Nico's plate. "Like, seriously. All mature and serious-business but still so _cute_ when you're playing house with Hazel. You, like, radiate cuteness."

"...They're not a couple, Perce", pointed Nico out, raising one eyebrow, before also raising the second eyebrow, eyes widening as he gaped at Bianca. "Or, wait, _are_ you? Because I thought you were only friends, but now... Percy is actually kind of... right... A—Are you?"

Bianca looked very unimpressed and Annabeth looked utterly embarrassed. "Yes." "N—No."

"Well, this just took an awkward turn", observed Hylla, raising both eyebrows.

Now they both looked flustered as they turned to stare at each other surprised. Bianca looked very confused, while Annabeth looked as though her head was short of exploding. Nico continued to stutter and gape at his sister, not having seen that one coming. Percy all the while tilted his head in equal confusion as Bianca, before he got up and grabbed Annabeth's hand to pull her along and out of the room. Annabeth was more than relieved to get out of this hairy situation. She had not expected for Bianca to answer with yes. So the daughter of Hades thought they were dating? When should that have happened? When Percy finally paused, they were outside in the garden, where Silena, Clarisse, Rachel and Ella were sitting together, talking calmly and laughing softly.

"Hey girls and Clarisse, we could use your input", chimed Percy and pushed Annabeth down to sit next to Silena with his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Because Annabeth didn't know she was dating Bianca. Which makes her and Nico the only ones not to know."

"How do you not know you're in a relationship?", asked Clarisse, sounding ridiculed.

"I'm... not... good with these emotions?", offered Annabeth awkwardly, looking a bit helpless.

"Oh, my poor, helpless brain child", sighed Silena dramatically, laying one arm around her.

"Still, how did you fail to see what was happening between you two?", inquired Rachel in awe.

"I know that we've been spending practically every waking hour together and that Hazel started to think that, well, we're her moms, but...", protested Annabeth with an upset frown.

"You finish each other's sentences at basically every meeting we have", started Rachel to list, counting it off by her fingers. "You two are basically in charge of us all, because Luke practically checked out the moment he met Tavy. I saw the two of you spar, it's scary. And don't forget the way you two have been taking care of Nico and Percy before they got their bodies back."

"You're both rational, strategic, responsible people, who value nothing more than their annoying, agitating little brothers", added Clarisse, throwing a glare at Percy, who just grinned like the devil.

"Thanks for the compliment", chimed Percy proudly. "But yeah, Clarisse is right. You two are so good together. As leaders to us, as parent-like figures to Nico and me when we were shrunk, now as parents to Hazel. It were the two of you who figured out how we may be able to save the world, while you were drinking wine and doing some star-gazing for crying out loud. You two are perfect."

"I'm the daughter of Aphrodite here and yet I have nothing further to say", stated Silena with a fond smile, eyes soft as she looked at Annabeth. "All has been said. Just think about it Annabeth."

"But... How do I... relationship?", asked Annabeth completely helpless.

"Well, in my experience, you relationship by confessing first", advised Silena amused.

"Go and do some relationshipping!", exclaimed Percy cheerfully.

Annabeth huffed and blushed as she glared at him, standing slowly. She knew they were right. There was a kind of connection between her and Bianca. But Annabeth was also aware that they had only known each other for few, short months. Normally, she would take longer to get to know Bianca, slowly building up to it. Yet nothing was normal anymore. And tomorrow marked the day the world may end, because tomorrow, they would venture into the underworld on an all-defining quest. If the world was to end tomorrow, she wanted to die knowing what Bianca felt for her, she wanted to spend her last night not alone in a large bed.

"Mommy!", exclaimed Hazel, interrupting Annabeth's thoughts.

Bianca and Hazel were heading her way, together with Luke, Octavian, Rachel, Ella and Tyson. The six teenagers and adults were talking about something, most likely plans for tomorrow's heist, but Hazel's full attention was on Annabeth, smiling brightly and waving. Bianca halted.

"Why... don't we take Hazel with us?", suggested Rachel after a moment of looking from one of the girls to the other. "Do you want to come with us to the beach? Ty could teach you how to dive?"

"Yeah! That's an awesome idea!", exclaimed Tyson eagerly. "We could take big brother!"

"Yes. Yes, nice idea", agreed Ella with a smile. "I'll go ask Calypso too! I like Calypso."

Bianca huffed in amusement as she watched them go. Luke was easily dragged off by Octavian, though not without making some lewd gestures, indicating between Bianca and Annabeth. Bianca glared at her Roman friend before Annabeth took her full attention by doing something utterly unexpected. Especially considering how Annabeth had just stated they _weren't_ a thing. Yet now Bianca had both arms full of curvy blonde, pressed up against her. Especially so those plump lips that tasted like strawberries and were currently kissing Bianca very hungrily.

"Uhm. You... always kiss people you're not dating like that?", asked Bianca dazed.

"I want to date you", blurted Annabeth out, eyes squeezed shut. "I like you. A lot. You challenge me intellectually and... and emotionally. And Hazel loves us both. And we could die tomorrow, or even if we don't die, the world could end tomorrow, so... I want to spend my last day with you and Hazel. Well, and our friends. But when I go to bed tonight, I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you."

"I think you spend too much time with Percy. His rambling seems contagious", teased Bianca fondly before leaning down to peck Annabeth's lips. "I like you too. Also a lot. And I'd love to spend my last day on Earth with you, Hazel, Nico and the others."

"Okay", whispered Annabeth and released a slow breath. "Okay. Then... how about we go outside to the lake and watch Hazel and Tyson play? That sounds like something I want to do now."

"It does", agreed Bianca, kissing Annabeth's nose. "It sounds perfect."

/break\

Nico sat perched up on a rock, together with Alabaster and Ethan, who he had fast befriended since they had come here. He was watching his sister though. Bianca laid curled together around Annabeth on a blanket, both observing how Hazel build a sandcastle with Ella and Rachel. Occasionally, Bianca and Annabeth would exchange a kiss, or a tender caress.

"So, your sister and the brains girl are hooking up", pointed Alabaster out. "Kind of unexpected."

"Not according to Percy", muttered Nico and shook his head.

"Your Percy is a strange creature", stated Ethan. "How has he caught on with what has been developing between Biancabeth for the past few weeks, while being so oblivious to what has been going on between you and him for what must have been years, according to you."

"Well, that's Percy for you", sighed Nico exhausted. "He's always been oblivious to the affection others held for him. Rachel, Annabeth, now me. That aside; Biancabeth?"

"Don't look at me. It was Silena's idea", chuckled Ethan and shrugged.

"She calls us Ethaster. I like it. Sounds kinda like disaster", grinned Alabaster.

Nico snorted and shook his head. He wanted to add something to the conversation, but a very distracting sight caught his attention. A half-naked Percy Jackson, jumping into the lake. Yummy.

"Your sister just got a girlfriend", stated Ethan casually. "You know, she told me that she was determined to at the very least kiss Annabeth before the quest tomorrow. Not wasting what could be our last day. You... should follow your sister's advise there."

"Yeah. Go get him, tiger", snickered Alabaster, nudging Nico hard. "Roar."

Nico snorted again, rolling his eyes. He still headed down the hill though. By the time he reached the lake, most were already packing up for the day. Tomorrow was an important quest, the most important quest they ever had. Most wanted to spend the evening with their respective lover and then head to bed early so they'd be fit come tomorrow. When Nico caught up with Percy, the son of Poseidon was happily chatting away with Tyson. Nico grasped Percy's upper arm, startling him.

"Percy. Let me walk you to your chamber", offered Nico, making it more sound like an order.

Percy gave him an odd look, but he still shrugged. "Sure. See you tomorrow, Ty."

"Night, brother", replied Tyson, waving at them. "Night, Nico."

"So...", drawled Percy out as he and Nico found themselves alone on their way. "What is it?"

"My sister and Annabeth started dating", said Nico neutrally.

"Yeah. It was time. They've been like _seriously_ dancing around each other for days", replied Percy.

"And what would you call what the two of us are doing?", whispered Nico lowly.

There was an awkward pause as they came to stand in front of Percy's room, the Sea Prince staring down at his shoes. "I'd call it 'Percy being really bad at handling his sexuality'?"

Nico chuckled dryly, staring at Percy with fond eyes. "I get it. Believe me, I really get that settling with who you are takes time. Took time for me too. A lot of time. But... Bianca kissed Annabeth because she likes Annabeth and because... we may not have much time left. I wasted so much time at the outer orbit, circling you like some kind of satellite. But I want to be on the same planet as you. What little time we may have left... I want you to be mine to the end of the world, Perce."

Percy stared up at Nico with large eyes, wondering. He wanted Nico, but he had never felt really ready. But Nico was right. If tonight was their last night, he wanted to spend the night in Nico's arms. Gathering his courage, Percy grabbed Nico's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Yes", whispered Percy against Nico's lips. "I want you to be mine, if the world ends tomorrow."

Nico grinned pleased and laid his arms around Percy's waist, pulling him close.

/break\

When the sun was rising, Percy was already awake. Still awake. He hadn't found a single moment of actual rest. After their first kiss, Nico had followed Percy inside and after shedding their jeans, the two boys had curled together on Percy's bed. Just holding each other, kissing and touching innocently every now and again until Nico fell asleep. Percy couldn't, he just watched Nico. After everything that had happened in the past weeks, actually past years really, Percy finally had what he wanted. Not just being with Nico. All of this, them living on Olympus together as a family, all of them, it made Percy happy. He didn't want to lose them. He didn't want the world to end.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?", accused a rough, tired voice.

"Couldn't", shrugged Percy, looking at Nico a bit guilty and troubled. "Nerves."

"Hey, it's fine. This isn't your first ride on the roller coaster", said Nico tenderly, caressing Percy's cheek before leaning in to kiss Percy. "You take Beckendorf, Clarisse, Hylla, Will, Jake, Luke and Annabeth to the former forges of Hephaestus. Get started, we'll join you once we're done."

"But the 'once you're done' is the problem", groaned Percy, burying his face in Nico's chest. "I don't want you to go to Tartarus. Again. Can't you just... not...? Not you? I mean, not that I want any of our other friends to go to Tartarus, but... You already did that. I don't want you to suffer any more. Last time, you started to literally fade away, Nick..."

"Exactly. I was there before. I have to lead them", whispered Nico, resting his forehead against Percy's. "We'll be fine. There is no other way. This is our only solution."

"I know. I still hate it", muttered Percy with an adorable pout. "Please take care?"

"Of course I will", promised Nico, kissing his boyfriend again. "But you do too."

/break\

Three hours later and Nico felt himself longing for this morning, to simply hold Percy in his arms and be safe. Their group had split up for today's all-defining mission. Calypso, Silena, Piper had stayed back on Olympus to take care of the kids and make sure they were alright.

Annabeth and Bianca had been the ones to come up with the plan to save reality. The quest of the seven from the parallel world had the former scythe of Saturn with them, a spoils of war that their Luke carried with pride. The scythe had powers over reality, over time, seeing as Kronos/Saturn was the lord of time. The scythe of Kronos from this world rested in Tartarus. Now the idea was to forge both scythes together into one weapon. Scythes from two different aspects of a god, the same weapon but from two different realities. Annabeth, Ella, Rachel and Octavian had worked out a way to determine what a rift in reality did. So Ella, Rachel and Octavian were currently on their own quest to track down a rift in time that would fulfill the purpose they needed.

And Nico? He was leading the third quest. The quest to Tartarus to find the scythe of Kronos. The shattered remains of Backbiter. With him were Bianca, Alabaster, Ethan, Tyson, Reyna, Jason and Thalia. They needed the strength, because the monsters in the underworld had grown more vicious and dangerous since reality started crumbling. They had to fight their way through this.

"Who is going to wield the new weapon?", questioned Nico as he stood back to back with his older sister, trying to fight off three of the Hydra's hungry heads as Tyson strangled a third.

"Focus on the damn Hydra!", barked Thalia out as she lunged at the monster.

Nico huffed and watched how Reyna drove a sword through the beast's heart from behind, seeing as the others had the heads occupied. Sighing, Nico started to brush off the monster dust, turning to his sister with an inquisitive look on his face. Bianca looked dead-serious and very displeased.

"Annabeth", pressed Bianca out from between clenched teeth.

"That must be kind of awkward for you", offered Ethan with one raised eyebrow.

"I know I'd give Ethan a piece of my mind if he'd volunteer", admitted Alabaster with a frown.

He nudged Bianca's shoulder companionably and she nodded as she looked at her best friend. "No kidding. I told her not to. Begged her. I know... I know _someone_ has to, but..."

"Why her?", supplied Thalia with a knowing smile. "That's why. Because she's rational, not emotional. She knows that on an emotional level every single one of us has their special 'Why them?' persons here. She wants to reduce the pain for others, probably."

"She's not reducing anything for me. Or for Hazel and Percy, for that matter", huffed Bianca.

The one to wield the weapon was the one in most danger. Even if their plan worked, as butchered as it was, then the one who was going to turn into a god to wield the weapon was the one most likely to die. In between the rifts, being torn up by the deed itself. They had no idea what was going to happen, what could happen. Bianca's fists clenched so tightly, her nails dug into her palms. At least until Nico and Alabaster took her hands and carefully loosened them up.

"Annabeth is the most brilliant mind we know. If someone is going to be able to figure out _how_ to use this theoretical weapon of ours, it will be her", stated Reyna softly. "But she's also one of the most stubborn people I know. She will be alright. She won't leave you like that."

Bianca sighed and nodded, hoping they were right. She clung onto her brother and best friend.

* * *

 _Author's note: Well then, next chapter is gonna be the last! Rounding up how the world continues and how the new formed relationships are gonna continue now that the world doesn't end~  
_

 _Next thing I'll update will be "Life at Novus Olympus Academy" on Saturday! ;)_


	7. New Relationships and New Reality

Nicercy || PJatO || Biancabeth || When Reality Crumbles || Biancabeth || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: When Reality Crumbles – And Faith Prevails

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both/twist

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, fluff, h/c, past character deaths, parallel universes, deaging/aging, genderbend (Piper), mermen, merman sex, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Calypso/Piper, Jason/Reyna

Percy Jackson Characters:

 _Deaged_ : Hazel Levesque (4), Frank Zhang (6), Leo Valdez (5), Connor Stoll, Piper McLean (male; Peter), Cecil Rogers & Lou Ellen (Twin Gods; deaged)

 _Normal_ : Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

 _Animals_ : Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Tempest, Scipio

 _From a Parallel Universe_ : Bianca di Angelo (Savior of Olympus), Luke Castellan (Roman Hero), Ethan Nakamura (Roman Hero), Alabaster C. Torrington (Hero), Charles Beckendorf (Hero), Silena Beauregard (Hero), Tyson (Roman Demigod), Ella (Oracle)

Own Characters: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Sethea Danah Chase, Sedanur Aykan

Summary: When reality and time crumble around them, it effects people. For some, time turns back and Percy finds himself eight years old again, not remembering anything past that age. Annabeth, unaffected from the shift in time and reality, tries to gather her friends on the Argo II. Whether they're deaged like Percy, or affected by alternate realities bleeding in, like Rachel who was now a demigod. But they're not the only ones affected by the shift and crumble of reality and time.

When their universe collides with another universe, they crash into the ship of Bianca di Angelo, Savior of Olympus. Percy had lost his brother Tyson, but when the two crews are united, the Roman demigod hero Tyson is more than delighted to take care of his cute, little brother from another reality. And this Bianca, who had lost her Nico years ago, is more than grateful to be reunited with him. And maybe Bianca will find far more than just her lost brother, when she, as the captain, unites with Annabeth and her crew to guarantee better safety for both crews and all of them...

 **When Reality Crumbles**

 _And Faith Prevails_

 _Chapter 7: New Relationships and New Reality_

Annabeth was sitting on her throne, looking out of the window and onto the Fields of Punishment. She only listened absentmindedly to what was being said in the meeting before her. Meetings of the underworld council were decidedly the second most boring thing on this planet. Right after meetings on Olympus itself. She was _really_ glad she wasn't one of the Olympians, actually. If she would have to sit through meetings on Olympus every month, she'd be banging her head against a table all the time. A hand slipped into her lap and grasped hers, squeezing softly. Blinking slowly, Annabeth turned to face her consort and queen. Bianca smiled knowingly.

"...Would our queens like for us to give you the room?", inquired Octavian unamused.

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth let her gaze wander over the gathered underworld council.

Her beloved consort Bianca, the goddess of darkness and queen of the underworld.

Octavian, the former augur turned god of fate who took over for the Moirai, next to his consort Luke, the new god of trickery, thievery and traveling.

And lastly Alabaster, the god of magic, and his consort Ethan, who was not just the god of balance but also the new judge of the souls arriving in the underworld.

Together with Annabeth, who had taken over her mother's realms, the six of them made up the council of the underworld gods. It had taken months of adjustment and figuring everything out – both, their powers, as well as the place they felt like they belonged – but by now Annabeth had grown rather comfortable in the underworld and in her role as a goddess. Many things had changed in the past two years, but all of them to the better. Only on some nights did Annabeth still remember _that day_ , the day they had sealed the rift in reality, the day they had gained godhood...

/flashback\

 _Annabeth felt a bit shaky as she took the Scythe of Time, freshly forged by Beckendorf and Jake. It laid heavy in her hand, but it was beautiful. To equal parts Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold; one part the former scythe of Kronos from her world and the other the former scythe of Saturn from Bianca's world. It was an impressive and massive thing. Clarisse and Hylla were giving her doubtful and concerned looks, as thought they were trying to measure her up._

" _Time to face the music, Wise Girl", declared Percy with a large, teasing grin._

" _Tavy IMed me. He, Rachel and Ella found the location of the largest rift. The one that seems to cause all other rifts like ripples caused by a larger wave", stated Luke seriously. "Let's head out."_

" _Well then, time to go and close a gap", sighed Will, eyebrows knitted._

/flashback|end\

"We have no time for such nonsense. Annoyingly enough, I do have to head to Olympus with the reports of our meeting as soon as we're done here", declined Bianca, pulling Annabeth out of her thoughts. "So why don't we just get this over with now, mh?"

"I agree", sighed Alabaster bored, cheek resting against Ethan's shoulder. "Honestly, if I had known how much _work_ goes into being gods, I would have preferred the apocalypse..."

"Don't say such things", chided Ethan with a serious glare.

"I'd still like it if we could wrap it up soon too though. I don't particularly think that leaving Con and Trav alone with the little ones for too long is a good idea", interrupted Luke annoyed.

"Agreed", grunted Octavian with the darkest look possible. "If I had known that having you as my consort would entail ending up raising the Stolls, I would have chosen differently..."

Luke snickered and rolled his eyes, knowing exactly how untrue that statement was. Regardless of how annoying and mischievous Connor and Travis were, Octavian _loved_ being a dad. A strict and serious dad, while Luke more than willingly took over being the fun dad who spoiled them rotten.

"I don't have the feeling we're going to accomplish much more here", sighed Bianca, frowning. "Perhaps we should call it a day and I leave early. Hopefully, my brother is going to accompany his consort to the meeting on Olympus. I haven't seen him in entirely too long."

"He and Percy were over for dinner two days ago", pointed Annabeth out, teasing grin in place.

Her hand slipped out of Annabeth's to cup the blonde's thigh, running circles on the soft skin with her thumb and causing her consort to shudder. It was hard for Bianca not to have some kind of physical contact with Annabeth. Even after two years, the memory of nearly losing Annabeth was very fresh in her mind, etched there forever. Their relationship had still been so young and fresh and new back then and Bianca had feared she would never see the interesting blonde again and never get the chance to _actually_ fall truly in love with her, to see where the feelings and attraction between them could lead. There was a single image Bianca would never forget...

/flashback\

 _Bianca stared down from the Grand Canyon. Right through it truly did go the largest rift she had seen so far. Nico was sitting on the ground, exhausted and drained from their trip to Tartarus. She knew by now though that this Nico wasn't the kind who'd just sit down and rest. That was probably the reason for the Percy Jackson sitting square on Nico's lap and pinning him on the ground while peppering his face with kisses. It was endearing and sweet to watch and part of Bianca wanted to do the same to Annabeth – just pin her to the ground and keep her from leaving. But Annabeth just stood there in front of them, clutching the scythe tightly._

" _I... have to try", whispered Annabeth firmly. "It's the bet shot we got."_

" _I know", replied Bianca, nodding honestly and stepping closer. "Just... come back."_

 _She rested her hand in Annabeth's neck and pulled her in for a short kiss. When they parted again, Annabeth smiled a bittersweet smile as she pushed Bianca off. She took a step back and another and another. Until she reached the edge of the cliff and they all got to watch her fall off, straight down into the rift. Bianca held her breath, not knowing what to do, because there was nothing to do. She startled as someone took her hand and eased the tightly clenched fist loose to interlace their fingers. Turning her head, she locked eyes with her younger brother. Nico gave her a look, a knowing look, as though he understood exactly how it felt to helplessly stand by as the chance for true love and happiness jumped down a cliff into almost certain doom. Bianca's eyes drifted a little to see the boy standing on Nico's other side. The way Bianca had met Percy Jackson so far, Nico most likely knew exactly what Bianca was feeling at that moment._

/flashback|end\

Immortality was the best thing that had ever happened to Percy Jackson. At least in Nico's humble opinion. No more worrying about Percy getting killed on a quest or by a monster or by running head-on into danger as he normally did. It did wonders for Nico's health, really.

"You're having silly thoughts about me again."

Nico turned to look at the source of the teasingly whispered voice. A beautiful azure-blue merman grinned up at him from the throne next to him. Percy Jackson, king of the ocean, god of the seas and storms. And Nico, albeit being the god of death and ghosts, obviously lived under the sea with his consort. Wherever Percy went, Nico would always follow. Being gods, they theoretically could have stayed in human shape, but being merpeople was a) far more effective for living under the sea and b) a hell of a lot more sexy. Percy, with his single, sleek tail, the ice-blue fins at the end of said azure-blue tail and the soft-blue skin. Merboy Percy had already been sexy two years ago when the rift in time and reality had caused a temporary change for the son of Poseidon, but now two years later, Percy seemed to be even sexier. Nico ran an absentminded hand over Percy's tail.

"I love the face you make when you think about me", mused Percy with a teasing smirk.

He grasped Nico by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Just thinking about how incredibly sexy you are, my love. How lucky I am to have you. To be here, with you, my mate."

Nico's hand slipped from Percy's neck over his chest to cup the slight bulge of his stomach. Maybe the main reason why they had chosen the merman form. With merpeople there were both, males who could carry children just as well as females who could impregnate. As in; it was their chance at having own children. And now that they had saved the world – again – and came into their new roles as gods, they deserved this chance at happiness. True happiness, their own families and love.

"You're such a smooth-talker, Mister di Angelo", grinned Percy amused, kissing Nico again.

"Only with you, Mister di Angelo", whispered Nico, hands wandering even more south.

"Nico", groaned Percy, leaning into the warm touch. "You know I have a meeting on Olympus later. I don't want to limp and squirm all throughout the meeting. Clarisse will make fun of me again."

"...Clarisse always makes fun of you", pointed Nico out, kissing Percy softly. "Now be good and let's enjoy what time we have left before you have to leave, love."

Sea-green eyes darkened as he looked at Nico. It was entirely impossible to deny his mate. Not that that had anything to do with their new natures; even though Percy was Nico's submissive mate, it wasn't that Percy was bound to obey his dominant. It was more that when Nico looked at him with hunger like that, all Percy wanted was to bend over for his mate because it got him hot and bothered. He loved the way Nico looked at him. Like he was the most precious thing on this entire planet. Rolling over, Percy braced himself against the mattress, craning his neck to look at Nico. The two mighty black tails eagerly wrapped around Percy's own blue tail to hold him in place, one hand slipping between their bodies to prop at the soft patch of scales on Percy's backside. It easily eased open a greedily gaping hole that eagerly sucked in Nico's prodding fingers.

"Sh, babe, I got you", whispered Nico as he caught Percy's whimpers with his lips.

"I—I know", groaned Percy, thrusting back against the intruding fingers. "B—But gimme more!"

Nico laughed, a throaty and thoroughly amused sound. "Your wish is my command."

He was already rock-hard, his cock having exited its hidden sheath. Sex with Percy had _easily_ become Nico's favorite thing over the past two years. Nico caressed Percy's stomach with one hand while coaxing Percy's cock out with the other. Hopefully, within the next year, Nico and Percy would find one thing they would love even more than sex with each other. Spending time with their child. Raising their baby girl – according to Will, at least. Part of the reason why Nico was eternally grateful that Will and Jake had chosen to join the underwater council instead of living on Olympus, because having the god of healing and medicine in this very palace while the love of Nico's life was pregnant. That and because Jake had taken over as the god of forges and took care of the former forges of Poseidon, since his older brother Charles had taken over their father's forges.

"I—I love you, Nick", murmured Percy, fisting the sheets beneath him.

"I know", whispered Nico with a fond smile. "I love you too. So very much."

"T—Then _move_ ", ordered Percy, teeth clenched.

Chuckling softly, Nico pulled out some before thrusting back in. After all, they really didn't have too much time. Percy had a meeting on Olympus and Nico had other things he needed to do too. He still remembered how all of them had received their godly powers...

/flashback\

 _The light coming from the Grand Canyon had been blinding, the ground beneath them shaking as though the worst earthquake in history was going down. They all crouched down, as far from the cliff as possible, waiting helplessly until the tremors passed. Nico had his arms wrapped around the two people he cared about most – both Bianca and Percy clinging onto him. Only when it passed, both the light and the tremors, did they cautiously get up. Bianca and Percy were practically drawn to the cliff in eager and fearful anticipation. Annabeth was important to the both of them._

" _It's... gone", whispered Percy hoarsely. "The rift. It's... closed."_

" _She... did it?", asked Clarisse stunned. "I always knew she had balls, but... wow."_

" _I—Is she...", stammered Bianca anxiously, desperately staring down the canyon._

 _Percy rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "She's tough. I know... she wouldn't... she wouldn't leave us like this. She's gonna be fine. I just... know."_

" _Uhm, she looks more than just... fine", stated Luke stunned, motioning at the canyon._

 _They all followed his line of sight and gaped stunned. There was Annabeth, floating in mid-air, long curls wavering behind her body, a silvery shining surrounding her as she held the scythe, eyes glowing. That definitely didn't look all too good. Or at least not all too normal._

" _A—Are you...", started Bianca anxiously, unsure how the question should end._

 _The silvery-glowing eyes slowly turned back to their storm-gray as she zoomed in on Bianca. "A... goddess. I think. The power of the scythe was enough to close the rifts in some kind of domino-effect, but the last impulse that went out hit me full-force. I think... I am a goddess. A... new kind of goddess though. Maybe... the start of a new... era...?"_

 _No one expected it as a silver light impulse seemed to come from Annabeth, hitting them all before Annabeth practically collapsed on the ground with them. She was obviously not even in control of what had happened, it had been more of an instinctual reaction. The world needed gods. Nature needed to be kept in balance. They could all feel the strength and power surging through them._

/flashback|end\

"Are you ready to come, my love?", whispered Nico, voice dark and filled with lust.

He was jerking Percy off roughly, his other hand still caressing Percy's bulging belly, the knowledge that his seed was growing within his mate already send tremendous jolts of pleasure and pride through Nico's body, directly going to his (still rather new) primal dominant side within. Percy whimpered as he tried to move into both directions at once; thrusting into the hand choking his dick and pushing back against the dick fucking him. Nico growled pleased by his mate's whimper, kissing Percy's neck before biting and at the same time picking up his speed. Just as Nico bit down hard on Percy's willingly bared neck, Percy came as if on commando. Nico grunted at the feeling of Percy clamping down on him. His tails tightened around Percy, as though he was trying to make sure his mate couldn't slip away from him, so he could make sure his mate was safe. Only moments later and Nico came, deep inside his mate and consort, filling him up with his hot seed. Percy moaned, long and pleased, snuggling up into the blankets.

"Turn human, love", ordered Nico softly but firmly.

Percy humpfed displeased, rather just staying in Nico's arms for the rest of eternity right then and there. He still obeyed the command though. The first thing he did was wiggle his toes and spread his legs a little. It was always a little odd for him to be back in his human body, because he had gotten so used to his merman body – and he loved it. Very much.

"What did I do that for?", asked Percy curiously, raising one eyebrow.

Nico hummed, a nearly wicked sound as he reached for their nightstand and pulled out a very large, black butt-plug with a sapphire at its base. Percy blushed darkly as he stared at it, only getting a smirk in return. Closing his eyes in mild embarrassment, Percy clenched down hard as Nico pulled out of him. He relaxed a little so Nico could ease the plug into him. Nico was that much of a possessive jerk when it came to council meetings. He may hate to attend them himself, but he also hated when Percy was alone there. Percy suspected that to be the primal dominant side Nico was still getting used to. He could handle it though; he somehow enjoyed it a lot.

"I have to leave", sighed Percy upset, kissing Nico softly. "I'll see you after the meeting."

"Yes, my little Olympian", chuckled Nico teasingly.

/flashback\

 _They have had their powers for two months and had started to try and rebuild the world. They all knew it was more than that though. They were gods now. They needed to establish their own rules and hierarchy. So by the time the newly made gods had made sure humans knew the world was not going to end after all, they eventually met up on Olympus again._

 _The first thing that happened was that Annabeth made an actual list. A list of powers, of what realms who had ended up with. Granted, it was a good idea and rather helpful._

" _Okay. First things first. We have three realms to cover", stated Annabeth gravely. "The underworld, the ocean and Olympus. We... need a new set of Big Three."_

" _Not it", chimed Thalia and kicked back. "I'm the new Artemis. Not up for father's responsibility. I plan on carrying Lady Artemis' legacy. I want to leave Olympus and travel the world. Collect a new hunt and clean up the monsters that still roam our planet."_

" _Well, I ended up with the sky and lightning kind of deal", grunted Jason displeased, shifting. "But I don't know if I'm truly fit to be... king. King of Olympus. I think Luke would be a better fit."_

" _Oh no", grunted Luke and shook his head wildly. "I'm a trickster. Me, Chris, Connor and Travis make up the realms of our father and honestly, I don't think either of us are fit for king."_

" _I think Jason could be a good king, with Reyna's help", offered Nico casually. "Reyna is a goddess of war now, of strategy and leadership. Who would be a better fit for a queen?"_

" _Yeah. Together, maybe...", nodded Jason, blushing a bit as he looked at Reyna._

" _Okay. Moving on. Now, the problem", stated Annabeth, clapping her hands. "We have two candidates for the underworld and two candidates for the ocean. Any volunteers?"_

 _Tyson looked utterly mortified and shook his head wildly. "I'm not a king kind of person! Besides, I'm only like a minor sea god! My realm are sea creatures and all! Percy is currents and storms and all the major stuff! My big brother would be a great and awesome king!"_

 _Percy blushed at the praise and sank in his chair. "But... you'd still... come with me?"_

" _To the ocean? Sure!", exclaimed Tyson excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I wanna be on the underwater council of gods! We're doing something like that, right?"_

" _Just the two of us?", asked Percy doubtfully._

" _Three!", corrected Ella, looking from Percy to Tyson. "Oracles are on islands. Islands are in the ocean. So since I'm the new goddess of oracles, I should live in the ocean too, right?"_

" _Four then", corrected Nico without missing a beat, earning stunned looks. "What? I don't care about the power. I don't need to be king. I don't need the underworld. I spend four years living there basically on my own. If you're going to live in the ocean, so am I, Percy. I won't waste any more time. I finally have you, I want to spend our godhood and eternity with you, Percy."_

 _Percy blushed and stared over at Nico adoringly, smiling. "So, does that make you my queen?"_

" _...Wow. I go and make some grand romantic confession and you sass me", muttered Nico._

" _You just chose him as your eternal consort. Your own fault", chimed Annabeth amused and shook her head before turning to look at Bianca. "So... are you... up to being queen of the underworld?"_

" _I don't know. Are you?", countered Bianca, one eyebrow cocked._

 _Annabeth sputtered and blushed. "W—What? B—But you and I and we and-"_

" _Oh my gods, I think you actually broke Wise Girl!", exclaimed Percy and laughed before pausing. "Wait, we're now my gods. Do I need to say 'oh my us' now, because that's weird?"_

" _Percy, please, just stop thinking, it gives me a headache", groaned Rachel amused. "Well now, Annabeth. What's your answer to this very unromantic proposal?"_

" _It wasn't a proposal", complained Bianca and blushed a bit behind her glare. "I just mean that... I would like to give this a try. Us a try. A serious try. If what we said before everything went down truly means something to you. I am going to the underworld, with Hazel, because it's our element. And she loves you, as her mother, just like she loves me."_

" _Y—Yeah", replied Annabeth after a moment. "Okay. Let's... try this. Yes."_

" _Wonderful!", exclaimed Luke and clapped loudly. "So, I'm gonna join that experiment. I wanna see how this goes down. Besides, the underworld and tricksters sounds like something that can work, right? And since Tavy here is... our new Fates united he should go to the underworld too."_

" _As long as I won't have to witness those", sighed Octavian, motioning at Nico and Percy._

" _Does anyone here actually believe we are really fit to be gods?", inquired Ethan doubtfully._

" _Yes. Totally. This is gonna be good!", exclaimed Alabaster excitedly. "And we're so joining in on Bianca's dark side, right E? Since the old judges of the underworld are kinda gone, you being the new god of balance and judgment qualifies you for that underworldly job, right?"_

" _This sounds like the underworld council definitely needs a Wise Girl", snorted Percy amused._

" _This is going to be... interesting", muttered Reyna curiously._

/flashback|end\

Percy loved and hated meetings on Olympus to equal parts. While both the underworld and the sea had ended up with smaller councils of six gods each, there were ten gods on Olympus. The Olympian council however was made up of twelve gods – the ten living on Olympus as well as Percy, king of the ocean, and Bianca, queen of the underworld. The new twelve Olympian gods.

As Percy entered the meeting hall, he saw that Bianca and the ten gods of Olympus were already gathered. And that was the reason he loved the meetings, because he got to see them all.

Jason, the new god of thunder and lightning, sat at the head of the table with his queen Reyna next to him. Even though Reyna, like her mother, was more a minor goddess of war, her powers laid in leadership and sharing strength, just as it had before she had received godhood, and it was what made her the perfect queen. Her powers however exceeded to the peace achieved by war not so much the battles and fights themselves. Far better than a jealous, bitter goddess of marriage.

Though marriage was still covered on the Olympian council, in the form of Peter. Back in his days as Piper, he had made the Aphrodite Cabin stop their heartbreaking ritual because he was for monogamy. And now, married to Calypso the new goddess of the hearth and home, they made up the epitome of family and home, truly. They sat on Jason's side of the table, though between the two married couple sat the new goddesses of moon and sun – Thalia and Rachel.

On Reyna's side sat Clarisse, the new Ares and main goddess of war and fight and battle, as well as her consort Chris, who had taken over as the messenger god between them all. Next to them sat Silena, the new goddess of love and beauty, with her consort Charles, who had taken over for Hephaestus and was now also the blacksmith for the gods.

And then there was Bianca, at the head opposite Jason and Reyna, smiling at him knowingly. Percy blushed and ducked his head. Of course she knew that Nico was the cause for Percy being late. Honestly it was a blessing that Nico hated those meetings and had more than gladly dismissed the idea of him having a seat on Olympus – Percy doubted he'd be able to stand the teasing if Nico was there to take it up another notch and get into riling the others up in their teasing of Percy.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence", grunted Clarisse unimpressed.

"Uncle Percy! Uncle Percy! Uncle Percy!"

Right. Since it was a meeting on Olympus, with all ten Olympian gods, their kids were there too, because there was no way either Chris and Clarisse or Charles and Silena would leave their kids alone. Frank sat on a small child-chair between Clarisse and Silena, attentive eyes on Percy. He was already eight by now and proved to be a clever boy even that young. The little boy who was supposed to sit on the other small child-chair between the two women had already bolted off his chair. Leo, seven years old and even more energetic than ever before, ran right up to Percy and threw himself at the king of the ocean. Percy smiled fondly and hugged the little one. He still had vivid memories of his time as a child when he had been a big brother to Leo.

"Hey there, firebug", greeted Percy with a smile, ruffling Leo's curls. "How are you?"

"I missed you. Lots", declared Leo, hiding his face in Percy's stomach. "How is the baby?"

Percy laughed softly. "Good. She kicks sometimes, but she's mostly well-behaved."

"Really?", asked Frank eagerly. "Because my baby-siblings are behaving no good! Mommy says they kick her bladder and turn around all the time! But when they're born, I'll teach them how to behave and how to be good and how to get mommy to make her awesome waffles."

Clarisse groaned and rolled her eyes, both hands resting on her very prominent pregnant belly. She was not just farther along than Percy and she also expected twins. And no one – not even Clarisse and Chris – was as excited as Frank was. He really wanted to be a big brother.

"That's good", nodded Percy amused.

"Can we now get this meeting over with?", suggested Bianca, one eyebrow raised. "Because Annie promised me chicken Parmesan for dinner tonight."

"...Isn't that a reason to let the meeting run late?", asked Thalia suspiciously. "Because the last time you guys invited me and my hunt for dinner, three of my girls had food poisoning."

Bianca averted her eyes and cleared her throat. "She... means well."

"I can only assume that 'she means well' translates to 'I get incredible sex from her for eating her hellish meals'", snorted Rachel, receiving a look from Bianca. "What? Just because I'm a virgin goddess doesn't mean I don't know how you pervs work."

"Mom, what's sex?", asked Leo curiously and turned wide eyes on Silena.

"Thank you for that, Rachel", sighed Silena exhausted. "A conversation I don't need."

"Sex is like alcohol. It's something only adults can have", replied Clarisse simply.

"Ah", nodded Leo in understanding. "Okay."

"...That was... good", praised Calypso surprised.

"Okay. On to the meeting!", interrupted Jason, clapping once loudly. "Sit down, everyone."

Grinning, Percy obeyed and sat down next to Bianca as the monthly meeting to check in on how everything was going and how the underworld and ocean were doing.

/Omake – One Year Later\

"I don't want to go to that dinner", groaned Nico in a whiny voice.

"Your sister invited us", reminded Percy sternly.

"All the reason not to go", huffed Nico, grasping Percy by the waist and pulling him down on the bed. "Because it implies that Annabeth may cook. Please, Percy, don't make me endure this!"

"But... you love me. You said you'd go through hell for me", pouted Percy.

"Already did that. It wasn't as painful as the aftermath of the last time Annabeth cooked", muttered Nico, burying his face in Percy's hair. "That half-raw chicken was worse than Tartarus."

"...Point taken", sighed Percy and turned around in the embrace to face his husband. "So... how about you do some sibling-bonding and hijack dinner by cooking with Bianca?"

"That... is actually a good idea. It's been a while since Bia and I teamed up in the kitchen", agreed Nico with a thoughtful look on his face. "I would enjoy that."

"And you know how much your nieces adore your cooking", added Percy with a small, playful smile before resting one hand on his stomach. "And your kids love your cooking too."

"Papà cook!", agreed a small, excited voice next to them.

Nico turned to the little girl, who had been napping a second ago and seemed wide away right now. The brightest smile possible lit up Nico's face as he grasped his daughter and pulled her close so he could kiss her nose, because that always made her giggle in that delighted way.

"Hello there, my little princess", whispered Nico eagerly. "Okay. Your vote was the final one."

"Bianca Maria's vote always sways you", grinned Percy knowingly. "Right, princess?"

Bianca Maria yelped enthusiastically and clapped as she was tugged between her parents. Nico teleported them right into the kitchen in the underworld palace. The scene in front of them was endearing. Bianca was obviously trying to distract Annabeth from cooking, which was actually an easy task, because Annabeth was kneeling in front of a baby chair in which their daughter sat. Sethea Danah Chase, a brain-child just like Annabeth – sprung forth from her mothers' minds. And while Annabeth was distracted with the toddler, Bianca and their older adopted daughter were preparing everything to start dinner. Hazel, by now seven years old, was very eager to help.

"Hello, Chases!", called Percy out to announce their arrive.

"Tee-ah!", yelped Bianca Maria with sparkling eyes, making grabby-motions for the other toddler.

"Seaweed Brain!", exclaimed Annabeth and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Ciao, fratellino", greeted Bianca with a smile, pulling Nico in for a hug.

"Ciao, sorellona", countered Nico, returning the hug tightly before turning over to where Annabeth and Percy were hugging. "Why don't you two take Bianca Maria and Thea out to play while Bianca and I are going to cook dinner for us? You could catch up some."

Percy smiled knowingly and nodded in agreement. Annabeth seemed more than eager as she gathered little Thea up in her arms and motioned for Percy to follow her. He could hear the cheerful voiced of the di Angelo siblings as he and Annabeth left the kitchen with the little ones. Those family dinners always made Percy incredibly happy, mainly so because they made Nico so ridiculously happy. For years, Nico had settled with never getting to share such moments with his sister again and then the near end of the world had given them a second chance.

"Oh, uncle Percy! You brought the mini Bia with you!"

With that, Percy and Bianca Maria were stormed by the three Simmons-Castellan kids. Connor and Travis, by now in their 'troublesome teens' as Octavian liked to call it in an aggravated voice, as well as the newest addition to their family. A couple months ago, they had found one of the last demigods having been born to the Olympians – Danny Aykan, a daughter of Apollo. Luke had been more than pleased when this time around, it had been Octavian to take in a stray. And in all honesty, the six-years-old daughter of Apollo was a heaven send. More than literally brought to them by Fate. She was mischievous, but also kind and sweet and having the little girl around gave Connor and Travis the chance to be big brothers and look out for the little blonde. They loved it.

"Ah. You people again", sighed Octavian with a scowl.

He looked up from his book and put down his wine glass to watch how Travis, Connor and Danny were circling Percy like he was Santa Claus or something. It always annoyed him when Percy was being so magnetic that all the kids fawned over him. Luke called it the most adorable jealousy ever.

"For not being underworld gods, they really do spend a lot of time here", chuckled Luke amused.

While Travis and Connor pulled Percy along toward the couch, Danny dashed past them and jumped right onto Luke's lap, staring up at him adoringly. He smiled and smoothed her hair down.

"Does that mean uncle Nico cooks tonight?", asked Danny hopeful.

The adults laughed at that as they all settled down comfortably to pass the time until dinner.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Well, it took a vastly different turn from what I had originally planned, but I'm actually quite pleased with it. I hope you are too and that you enjoyed this fic ^^ Thank you all for reading and even more so for reviewing, it's what fuels me as an author ;3_

 _The next update on my part will be "Life at Novus Olympus Academy" on Saturday - I hope to see you there, or in whatever story may come next *grins*_


End file.
